Wetten sind zum Gewinnen da
by marie-antoinette16
Summary: Draco und sein bester Freund Blaise schließen eine Wette ab, die weder Hermine noch Ginny gefallen würde. Durch dumme Umstände erfahren die beiden von der Wette und sind natürlich alles andere als begeistert. Draco und Blaise beginnen zu bereuen. HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

Alles gehört JKR. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Die Wette beginnt

„Ich würde es mit Leichtigkeit schaffen, jede Frau in mein Bett zu locken!"

Draco Malfoy saß zusammen mit seinem besten Freund Blaise Zabini im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Sie sprachen über ihre Fähigkeiten als Liebhaber und Verführer und beide waren sich sicher, der bessere zu sein. „Gut! Wenn du so überzeugt von dir bist, dann lass uns wetten. Wir beide nehmen eine Frau, die unter normalen Umständen niemals mit uns schlafen würde und versuchen sie zu überzeugen, genau das mit uns zu tun. Ich schätze, es ist klar, wen du nimmst, nicht war?"

Draco schaute einen Moment irritiert drein. „Wen meins...Nein! Nicht Hermine Granger! Diese Frau ist für die Männer, die nett zu ihr waren, nicht zugänglich und ich habe sie über Jahre hinweg gedemütigt.

Außerdem ist sie Hermine Granger! Die Samariterin, Streberin und das Mauerblümchen schlechthin. Die ist nicht zu knacken!"

Blaise grinste triumphierend. „Ha! Also schaffst du doch nicht jede!"

Dracos Kampfgeist war geweckt. „Doch! Aber Granger ist ein Neutrum. Sie ist nicht als ´eine´ zu bezeichnen."

Blaise starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Sag mal Draco, du bist doch sonst nicht so ignorant. Granger ist wohl als vieles zu bezeichnen, aber nicht als Neutrum. Sie ist heiß! Hat sich in den letzten Jahren ziemlich entwickelt."

Leider musste ihm Draco da zustimmen. „Aber Blaise, sie ist Hermine Granger. Sie ist wahrscheinlich nicht nur noch Jungfrau, sondern auch ungeküsst. Ich will sie weder in die hohe Kunst des Küssens einweisen, noch sie deflorieren."

Blaise grinste. „Feigling! Wenn ich die Chance irgendwann bekommen sollte, dann zeige ich Granger, wie man ordentlich flachgelegt wird. Aber wenn du nicht willst..."

„Also gut, ich bin dabei. Wer wird es bei dir?"

Blaise Augen funkelten kämpferisch. „Ginevra Weasley!"

Draco fiel vor Lachen von seinem Sessel. Auf dem Boden liegend sah er hoch zu Blaise. „Das schaffst du nicht! Sie hasst dich. Ihr habt euch doch gerade gestern auf den Gängen duelliert und du hattest Glück, dass jemand dir geholfen hat und sie entwaffnete, obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, ob es besser war, dass sie dich nicht mit ihrem Zauberstab, sondern mit ihren Fäusten malträtiert hat. Du hattest echt Glück, dass Onkel Sev kam und er dich vor ihr gerettet hat."

Blaise Augen funkelten noch mehr. „Sie ist sehr bewand mit ihrem Zauberstab, aber ehrlich, wer hat vermutet, dass dieser kleine Feuerlöcher so hart zuschlagen kann?"

Draco kringelte sich vor Lachen am Boden. „Merlin Blaise, sie hat sechs Brüder. Natürlich kann sie sich behaupten." Blaise schmollte jetzt etwas. „Körperlich war ich ihr überlegen."

„Das sollte auch so sein, du bist schließlich zwei gute Köpfe größer als sie. Sie hätte dich übrigens trotzdem geschlagen. Technisch hat sie mehr drauf als du!"

Blaise verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Er würde diese kleine Weasley knacken und dann allen erzählen, dass er Potters Ex geknallt hatte. „Wie sind die Bedingungen, Blaise?"

Er überlegte. „Der Verlierer, der es nicht geschafft hat, seine Erwählte in vier Monaten geknallt zu haben.."

Draco unterbrach ihn. „Bitte Blaise, achte auf deine Aussprache!"

Er nickte. „Derjenige muss Pansy oder Milicent in der großen Halle ein eigenkomponiertes Liebeslied vorsingen und ein Gedicht vortragen. Regeln gibt es keine, außer dass weder Magie, noch Liebestränke genutzt werden dürfen."

Draco nickte und schlug in die ihm dargebotene Hand ein. Der Verlierer würde wirklich arm dran sein. **Wirklich **arm dran.

„Mclaggen verdammt! Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich habe kein Interesse daran, mit dir auszugehen." Hermine stand in einem Gang hinter einem Wandbehang und war der festen Ansicht gewesen, dass kaum jemand diesen Gang kennen würde. Sie war sich sicher, dass Mclaggen ihr gefolgt war, denn dieser Trottel verstand ihre Abweisungen einfach nicht. Er bedrängte sie und wollte unbedingt mit ihr nach Hogsmead und eigentlich war Hermine sich sicher, selbst der Bergtroll, aus dem ersten Jahr hätte die Körbe verstanden, die sie Cormac bisher gegeben hatte.

„Ich bitte dich Hermine, du willst mich doch ebenso sehr, wie ich dich!"

Hermine schnaubte. „Ach so, dann hast du an mir genauso viel Interesse, wie an einem Flubberwurm? Wieso führen wir dann diese Unterhaltung?

Cormac sah sie nachdenklich an. Machte sie Witze oder... Nein, sie konnte nur Witze machen. Wer stand denn nicht auf Cormac Mclaggen?

Draco stand zufällig ebenfalls in diesem Gang, jedoch verborgen, so dass ihn keiner Sah, und folgte belustigt dem Schauspiel. „Ach Mia, ich liebe deinen Humor! Er ist unglaublich erfrischend." Er kam näher zu ihr. „Ich schwöre dir Mclaggen, solltest du näher kommen, dann tue ich der Welt einen Gefallen und sorge dafür, dass du niemals Nachkommen zeugen kannst!"

Dieser Trottel kam natürlich näher und währenddessen hatte Hermine nur einen Gedanken! Wie konnte man aus ´Hermine´ ´Mia´ machen? Mine oder Herms war okay, obwohl letzteres nur die Zwillinge nutzten, um sie zu ärgern, aber Mia war einfach am Leben vorbei!

Cormac stand jetzt direkt vor ihr und hatte sie an die Wand gedrückt. „Mia, wieso sagst du nicht gleich, dass du auf die harte Tour stehst?"

Draco beschloss, dass er jetzt lange genug Spaß gehabt hatte und ging zügig auf die beiden zu. „Mclaggen, hast du nicht gehört, sie will nichts von dir!"

Dieser wand sich zu Draco um. „Malfoy, merkst du nicht, dass wir beide ungestört sein wollen?"

Draco konnte sich mühsam ein Lachen verkneifen und Hermine konnte nur fassungslos Mclaggen anstarren. „Sag mal, bist du so beschränkt und denkst wirklich, sie will dich und stellst du dich absichtlich doof, damit sie dich aus Mitleid nimmt? SIE! WILL! DICH! NICHT! Und jetzt verschwinde, bevor Granger an ihren Zauberstab kommt und der Welt wirklich einen großen Dienst erweist!"

Mclaggen machte den größten Fehler, den er hatte machen können. Er drehte sich zurück zu Hermine, die er immer noch an die Wand fixierte und drückte ihr seine Lippen auf den Mund. Hermine konnte im ersten Moment nichts tun, doch als er seine Zunge wie einen pitschnassen, schwammartigen Dolch in ihren Mund zu rammen versuchte, rammte sie ihm ihr Knie zwischen die Beine. Draco hatte ihn fast im selben Moment zurückgerissen und seine Faust in seinem Gesicht platziert. Maclaggen fiel zu Boden und wusste gar nicht welche schmerzende Stelle er zuerst mit seinen Händen bedecken sollte.

Hermine verzog immer noch angeekelt das Gesicht. „Igitt! Mclaggen, du küsst scheiße! Selbst Smith hat mehr drauf und bei ihm hab ich schon auf Unfähigkeit gesetzt."

´So viel von wegen Ungeküsst` dachte Draco.

Er hielt sich zurück, während Hermine den wimmernden Menschen am Boden betrachtete. „Was soll das Mclaggen? So schlimm war es nun auch nicht! Wenn du dich beeilst, kann Madam Pomfrey sicher noch retten, was zu retten ist. Im übrigen nicht viel, wie ich eben bemerken durfte. Wenn ich du wäre und deine, kann man es eigentlich schon Ausstattung nenne? , hätte, dann würde ich den Mund halten. Oder soll deine großes Klappe, deine Unzulänglichkeiten in anderen Gebieten wieder wettmachen? Das ist kein schlechter Plan. Du scheinst dir ja ziemlich sicher zu sein, dass dich sowieso keine nimmt und dein ´Problem´ publik gemacht werden könnte."

Dracos Mund stand offen. Das sollte die nette, soziale, herzensgute Hermine Granger sein? Selbst Draco hatte jetzt Mitleid mit dem armen Kerl. Der rappelte sich jetzt auf und suchte das Weite. „Warte Mclaggen, du hast deine Würde auf dem Boden vergessen... Oh, nein! Vergiss es, es war nur ein Krümel." Draco schüttelte sich vor Lachen. „Wow Granger, du bist echt fies. Der arme war den Tränen nahe." Hermine grinste. „Ich auch. Den Freudetränen. Dieser Trottel stellt mir schon seit Wochen nach und selbst Harry und Ron konnten ihn nicht abschrecken!... Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

Draco gluckste. „Ich hab dich vor dem Kerl gerettet!"

Hermine überlegte einen Moment. „Ähm...Danke?"

Sie wollte schon gehen, doch Draco hielt sie fest. „Nicht so eilig, Granger! Du schuldest mir was!" Hermine seufzte. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. „Was denn ?"

Draco überlegte. Sie zu zwingen, so mit ihm zu schlafen, war zu plump. „Geh mit mir essen!"

Hermine legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. „Du hättest mit Cormac mitgehen sollen! Du scheinst zu halluzinieren. Vielleicht einige Dämpfe aus Snapes Labor?" Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Sag mal Granger, hast du in letzter Zeit vermehrt Zeit mit meinem Onkel verbracht?"

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Na ja, wir mussten einige Tränke zusammen brauen, wieso?"

Draco gluckste. „HA! Das erklärt alles! Du hast dir seinen Sarkasmus angewöhnt." Hermine grinste. „Vielleicht... Könnten wir jetzt wieder getrennte Wege gehen? Ich mag dich nicht und verbringe nur ungern vermehrt Zeit mit dir. Soweit ich weiß geht es dir genauso."

Hermine schlug sich innerlich die Hand vor den Mund. Hatte sie das gerade laut gesagt? Verdammt, sie war einfach viel zu ehrlich. „Keineswegs Granger. Aber wenn du anderes zu tun hast, kein Problem. Ich hole dich Freitag Abend so gegen sechs ab. Ich warte vor dem Portrait dieser korpulenten Frau, die das C nie trifft."

Hermine stand der Mund kurz offen „Warum? Wieso willst du mich Freitag abholen?"

„Seit wann bist du vergesslich? Wir gehen essen! Ach ja.. pack dir ein paar Sachen ein. Wir sind das ganze Wochenende weg." Hermine starrte ihn immer noch verwirrt an. „Oh Merlin, Malfoy, man hat dir Drogen untergejubelt und jetzt ist dein Verstand völlig Match."

Draco verdreht die Augen. „Pass auf.. Wir sind erwachsen. Du bist klug und hübsch anzusehen und hast außerdem Manieren, soweit ich das bisher beurteilen konnte. Ich brauche eine Begleitung zu einem Empfang, den mein Vater ausrichtet und will, dass du das übernimmst. Deine Schuld ist beglichen und danach sind wir quitt."

Hermine sollte mit nach Malfoy Manor. „Ich soll zu deinen snobistischen Eltern und mich angeekelt von ihnen betrachten lassen, während noch mehr Menschen da sein werden, die sich als was Besseres fühlen als ich, das Schlammblut?"

Draco schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Hermine, es wird nicht so sein. Erstens: Meine Eltern, sind eigentlich nur mein Vater. Meine Mutter hat sich von ihm getrennt, was eigentlich für alle besser war. Er denkt, genau wie ich übrigens, dass das mit dem Blut Unsinn war. Wir kämpften mit euch zusammen und sahen, wie Blut vergossen wurde und egal ob Rein-, Halb-, oder Schlammblut, Blut ist immer widerlich rot.

Mein Vater ist wirklich ganz anders, aber das wirst du ja dieses Wochenende sehen können. Nimm bitte eine Festtagsrobe mit und überhaupt vornehme Kleidung. Ich lege Wert auf eine korrekte Kleiderwahl."

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Sie hatte tatsächlich vorsorglich eine Tasche gepackt, in der sich alles für ein Wochenende auf Malfox Manor befand. Sie hatte Harry, Ginny und Ron davon erzählt und nachdem sie sie eindringlich vor den beiden Malfoys gewarnt hatten, waren sie in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Die drei befanden, dass nach dem Krieg, zu dessen guten Ausgang die beiden männlichen Malfoys beigetragen hatten, alles anders war und Draco hatte ihr nun mal geholfen, Schuld war Schuld.

Hermine, die sich nicht sicher über den Wahrheitsgehalt in Dracos Einladung war, blieb im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie dachte wirklich, er hatte sie nur verarschen wollen und bleib daher in ihrer gemütlichen Position liegen, auf Harrys Schoß, der ihr den Kopf streichelte und mit Ron, der es sich auf ihrem Bauch bequem gemacht hatte, als es sechs schlug.

Sie reagierte gar nicht, als ein Schatten dafür sorgte, dass der Feuerschein ihr Gesicht nicht mehr erreichte. „Granger! Los jetzt, wir sind verabredet und ich warte nicht gerne!"

Hermine fiel vor Schreck von der Couch auf den harten Boden und da die Jungs irgendwie mit ihr verharkt waren, fielen sie auf sie drauf. „Merlin, Malfoy. Wie kommst du hier herein? Was willst du zur Hölle nochmal hier?"

Draco rieb sich genervt die Schläfen. „Wir sind verabredet und da du nicht gekommen bist und ich mir denken konnte, dass du versuchst dich zu drücken, habe ich einen Zweitklässler freundlich gebeten, mich reinzulassen. Gehst du jetzt bitte deine Sachen holen? Die Kutsche fährt gleich und du willst doch sicher nicht mit dem Besen reisen."

Hermine hatte sich aus dem Harry- Ron-Knäuel befreit und rief panisch. „Accio Tasche."

Zufrieden zog Draco Hermine mit sich, doch Harry und Ron nahmen sie nochmal in den Arm. „Sie ist nur bis Sonntag Mittag weg und wenn alles nach Plan verläuft, dann sogar in einem Stück." Die beiden Jungs funkelten ihn wütend an. Harry gab Hermine einen Kuss nah an ihrem Mund, so dass Draco glaubte, er würde diesen direkt treffen und wisperte ihr noch was zu. „Du hast den Spiegel? Mit dem kannst du jederzeit Kontakt zu uns aufnehmen, ja?" Sie nickte und gab Ron noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Grüßt Ginny von mir!"

„Gebt ihr am besten auch ein paar Bussis, nicht dass sie sich vernachlässigt fühlt, weil Granger nur euch welche gegeben hat."

Ein dreistimmiges „Schnauze Malfoy!" ließ ihn schmunzelnd schweigen, ehe er mit Hermine zusammen zu der Kutsche ging, die sie zum Bahnhof und dann ins Manor bringen sollte. Hermine grummelte vor sich hin. „Wehe es gibt dort nichts Anständiges zu essen!"


	2. Chapter 2

Schon geht's weiter, ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Marylein: Klar ist die Grundidee irgendwann nicht mehr neu. Ich meine, es gibt tausende und abertausende Storys, klar, dass sich da mal was wiederholt und ja, ich gebe zu, meine Hermine ist absolut ooc. Das ist meine Vorstellung von ihr und das passt einfach besser zu meiner Story.

Hogwarts-student94 : Danke, ich hoffe das bleibt so.

Weltherrscherchen : Ich musste die Story ja irgendwie in Gang kriegen, deshalb stimmt Hermine so schnell zu und außerdem fühlt sie selbst sich so, als wäre sie ihm für seine Hilfe etwas schuldig. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein regelmäßiges Update geben wird, aber vielleicht schaff ich es ja bei den nächsten drei, vier Kapiteln jeden Tag, da ich momentan ein wenig Zeit erübrigen kann.

Hermine fand es furchtbar an Dracos Seite zu hängen und sich das Gelaber der verrückten Gäste anhören zu müssen. Dafür würde Mclaggen noch zahlen. Sie war viel zu gnädig mit ihm gewesen.

Ihre Mundwinkel schmerzten bereits, doch sie lächelte weiter unentwegt. Draco war ja ganz nett, doch wogen seine Unterhaltungsversuche, den Müll, den einige Leute von sich gaben einfach nicht auf. Es war dumm. Hermine hatte gelernt, dass man sich auf solchen Festivitäten mit seiner Meinung zurückhielt. Nach der Meinung ihrer Eltern konnte Hermine ihre Meinung äußern, wo immer sie mochte, nur nicht unaufgefordert bei Festen, Bällen, Abendessen und Empfängen. Es ging ums Geschäft und manchmal musste man diesen Leuten, egal wie dumm, arrogant und fehlgeleitet sie waren, Honig ums Maul schmieren, um zu bekommen, was man wollte.

Also schwieg sie. Sie stand gerade neben Draco und seinem Vater bei einem der wichtigsten Geschäftspartnern des Malfoy- Imperiums. Fortcraft und Sohn wollten keine neuerliche Zusammenarbeit mit dem Unternehmen und Lucius versuchte sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. „Mister Malfoy, sie waren vielversprechend vor dem Krieg, jetzt jedoch ist ihr Ruf nicht vielversprechend. Ein Vertragsabschluss mit ihrer Firma könnte sich negativ auf unser Unternehmen ausüben. Das wollen weder ich, noch mein Sohn riskieren."

Martima Fortcraft war Mitte vierzig und sah nicht schlecht aus. Sein Sohn, Henry, glich einem jungen Gott. Er war recht groß, muskulös und hatte ein fantastisches Lächeln. Er war um die zwanzig und hatte schwarzes, gelocktes Haar und blaue, fröhliche Augen.

Sowohl Vater und als auch Sohn, warfen Hermine hin und wieder anzügliche Blicke zu, von denen sie hofften, sie blieben unbemerkt.

Sie diskutierten noch immer und schienen zu keinem runden Ergebnis zu kommen. „Was denken Sie, Miss.."

Hermine war überrascht, dass ihre Meinung gefragt war. Sie glaubte, dass dies nur so war, weil Henry glaubte, wenn er tat, als wäre er an ihrer Meinung interessiert, dann wäre sie wiederum interessiert an ihm. Die beiden schienen sowieso zu glauben, sie wäre dumm. „Granger. Hermine Granger. Ich denke, eigentlich interessiert Sie meine Meinung nicht. Sie haben sich doch sowieso schon entschlossen nicht mit den Malfoys zu kooperieren."

Draco schloss die Augen. Das stimmte, aber musste sie die Niederlage so offen aussprechen. So funktionierte das nicht. Auch Lucius schien nicht begeistert. Diese beiden in sein Unternehmen zu holen war wichtig. Das Malfoy- Imperium hatte genug Absagen in den letzten Monaten zu verbuchen gehabt. Die Zusammenarbeit mit den Fortcrafts konnte die anderen Vertragspartner zurückholen. „Wissen Sie, ich denke das ist ein Fehler! Das Malfoy- Imperium ist das mächtigste Unternehmen der Zaubererwelt und sie verbauen sich ihre Chance auf deren Unterstützung wegen einem unschlüssigen Argument? Ich meine, die Malfoys hatten nie einen guten Ruf. Aber das hatte nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun. Jetzt, nach dem Krieg, ist der Ruf der Familie Malfoy so gut, wie nie zuvor.

Sie entscheiden sich nun lediglich dagegen, weil dies bereits die Cromwells taten. Darf ich sie jedoch auf etwas aufmerksam machen? Die Cromwells sind pleite. Sie haben auf die Unterstützung des Malfoy- Imperiums verzichtet und sind bankrott. Ihnen wird es ebenso gehen. Wen wollen Sie denn um finanzielle Unterstützung bitten? Kein anderes Unternehmen hat genügend Kapital, um ihre Firma durch Finanzen unterstützen zu können."

Sie unterbrach sich und sah die staunenden Männer einen Moment lang an.

Die waren völlig verblüfft, wie genau sie sich mit dieser Angelegenheit auszukennen schien und hörten still zu, nicht fähig zu einer Erwiderung. „Wenn Sie die Zusammenarbeit ablehnen, dann schadet das nicht den Malfoys, die haben weis Merlin genug andere Möglichkeiten, Sie schaden sich selbst.

Aber was zählt schon meine Meinung, nicht wahr?"

VIEL! Lucius war begeistert. Ihre Meinung zählte eine Menge. Sie war nicht nur die beste Freundin Potters, sie war auch Mitbezwingerin Voldemorts, Kriegsheldin und schlauste Schülerin seit rund sechzig Jahren auf Hogwarts. Hinzu kam, dass sie trotz der Antipathie zwischen den Malfoys und sich selbst positiv über deren Geschäfte sprach. Einen besseren Fürsprecher gab es nicht.

„Mister Malfoy, ich gratuliere. Sie sind um Ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter zu beneiden."

Hermine lächelte immer noch und Draco fragte sich, wie sie diese Behauptung so kalt bleiben ließ. „Sie irren sich, Mister Fortcraft. Draco und ich sind nur .. Freunde."

Die Augen des Mannes funkelten. Lucius sah förmlich die Rädchen in seinem Kopf. Jetzt hatte Hermine einen Fehler gemacht. Es stellte sich die Frage, wer der beiden Fortcrafts nun um sie werben würde. Der alte oder der junge?

Hermine lächelte dem älteren der beiden freundlich zu. „Was denken Sie, Mister Fortcraft. Sie, Draco und Lucius gehen in dessen Büro und besprechen den weiteren Verlauf ihrer hoffnungsvollen Partnerschaft und Ihr Sohn würde vielleicht einen Tanz mit mir wagen."

Doch kein Fehler. Sehr klug. Auch Draco war aufgefallen, dass der jüngere der beiden der klügere war. Ohne ihn war ein Vertragsabschluss ein leichtes.

Sie machten es, wie Hermine es vorgeschlagen hatte und Hermine bereute dies nach fünf Minuten bereits. Der Mann war langweilig. Er redete nur übers Geschäft und Berechnungen, während Hermines Gedanken abdrifteten. Erst als sie eine bekannte und samtige Stimme hörte, erwachte sie aus ihrer Trance. „Ich löse Sie nun ab."

Mehr musste ein Severus Snape nicht sagen, um zu bekommen, was er wollte. Er umfasste Hermines Hüfte mit einem Arm und nahm eine von Hermines Händen in seine. „Severus! Wie schön dich zu sehen!"

Im Unterricht verhielten sie sich wie eh und je, doch seit der gemeinsamen Arbeit im Krieg, war ein dünnes Band der Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entstanden. „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Hermine. Allerdings frage ich mich, was du hier tust! Ich bin mit den Malfoys befreundet, du jedoch, unterhältst noch immer eine starke Antipathie mit Draco."

Hermine ließ sich von ihm über die Tanzfläche führen. Sie war froh, den Langweiler Henry losgeworden zu sein.

„Es ist kompliziert. Nein, eigentlich ist es ganz einfach. Ich schulde Malfoy was, da er mir geholfen hat, als Mclaggen, dieser ******* mich bedrängt hat. Indem ich Malfoy, Verzeihung, Draco hierher begleite, begleiche ich meine Schuld."

Severus sah nachdenklich aus. „Zwei Fragen, die sich mir stellen. Erstens: Was hat Mclaggen getan? Zweitens: Wieso forderte Draco ausgerechnet deine Begleitung hierher? Er verabscheut dich und das hat nichts mehr mit deiner Abstammung zu tun."

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Wärst du so gut, deine Lippe nicht weiter zu malträtieren? Das ziemt sich nicht für eine Dame."

Sie grinste frech. „Warum soll ich dann damit aufhören?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Hoffnungslos mit ihr zu diskutieren. „Ich hab mir in Bezug auf Malfoy ähnliche Gedanken gemacht. Ach so, mit Mclaggen ist alles geklärt. Der wird sich schätze ich von mir fernhalten."

„Ah, dann kann ich Madam Pomfrey also mitteilen, wieso der arme Junge knapp der Zeugungsunfähigkeit entronnen ist?"

Hermine gluckste. „Fast! Ich hielt mich zurück."

Er lächelte schadenfroh. Dieser Junge war eine Schande. Er war unfähig und aufdringlich. Es hatte schon unendlich viele Beschwerden gerieselt, doch nie hatte man ihn in irgendeiner Art belangen können.

„Lässt du mich an deinen Vermutungen teilhaben?"

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich hab nur eine Vermutung, die sich einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf verdrängen lassen will. Er hat in irgendeiner Art gewettet oder eine Abmachung, die mich betrifft. Ich denke, es ging nicht nur darum mich hierher zu lotsen, doch sollte DRACO irgendwas versuchen, was nicht der Etikette entspricht, hat Madam Pomfrey bald ein weiteres Rätsel auf der Krankenstation. Es tut mir zwar um Lucius Leid, schließlich wird er niemals Enkel bekommen, doch dieses Opfer werde ich bringen. Schade. Ich fand ihn mittlerweile richtig sympathisch."

Eine Seltenheit ereignete sich. Severus musste laut lachen und Hermine sah ihn irritiert an. Er fand es einfach lustig, wie sie so tot ernst von der baldigen Unfruchtbarkeit Dracos sprach, wobei sie am meisten bedauerte, dass Lucius keine Enkelkinder bekommen würde.

In diesem Moment betrat Draco den Saal. Er suchte Hermine in der Menge und erstarrte, als er sie eng tanzend mit seinem Paten sah.

Hatte sie nicht erwähnt, sie hätte während des Kriegs mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet? Vielleicht hatte sich da mehr entwickelt. Er hatte seinen Onkel nie so `ausgelassen´ gesehen.

Er verspürte einen Stich und seine Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen, bei dem Gedanken, sie und Severus könnten ein Paar sein.

Aber das war lächerlich. Er war viel zu alt für sie und noch dazu nicht unbedingt lebensfroh. Welche Interessen hatten die beiden schon gemeinsam. Draco schluckte. Die beiden waren hyperintelligent und an Zaubertränken interessiert. Das war schon mehr als genug Gemeinsames. So viel er wusste, liebten sie beide Gummibärchen. Sein Onkel bekam sie immer zu Geburtstagen und Hermine sah er häufig mit einer Tüte in den Gängen Hogwarts herumwandern.

Und hatte sie nicht erst vor einigen Stunden gesagt, sie würde lieber seinen Vater um Hilfe bitten, wenn es um ihre Bedürfnisse ging, als ihn? Zeigte das nicht, dass das Alter für sie keine Rolle spielte?

Und besonders lebensmüde sah Severus im Moment auch nicht aus. Es war also durchaus möglich, dass er und sie eine Beziehung hatten. Verdammt!!!

Severus verabschiedete sich von Hermine, da er am nächsten Morgen Aufsicht über die Schüler führen musste. Hermine war vom Tanzen bereits völlig erschöpft und willigte unter Protest ein, mit Lucius Malfoy zu tanzen. „Ich bitte Sie, Lucius. Meine Füße werden einen weiteren Tanz nicht überstehen und irgendwie sieht Malfoy Junior so aus, als würde er auch tanzen wollen."

Lucius lächelte charmant. „Merlin sei Dank, sind wir Zauberer und reich. Beides zusammen eröffnet uns ungeahnte Möglichkeiten, Ihnen neue Füße zu beschaffen, Hermine." Also fügte sie sich und tanzten ziemlich eng an Lucius geschmiegt. „Ich war wirklich fasziniert, Hermine. Sie haben unserer Firma wirklich einen Gefallen erwiesen, indem Sie den Fortcrafts Ihre Meinung offenbarten. Sie scheinen eine Menge über die Geschäftwelt zu wissen. Nicht schlecht in Ihren jungen Jahren."

Hermine errötete leicht. „Danke, Lucius. Ich versuche einfach über alles informiert zu sein und das Malfoy- Imperium ist nun einmal die größte Firma in der Zaubererwelt. Ich versichere Ihnen, ich sprach nicht aus Sympathie für Sie, ich glaubte jedoch, dass Ihre Firma einen schweren Rückschlag erhalten würde, sollte Ihnen der Vertragsabschluss mit den Fortcrafts entgehen. Dies hätte auch einen Rückschlag für den Rest der magischen Welt bedeutet, da die meisten ihre Geschäfte mit Ihnen abschlossen."

Lucius war mehr und mehr entzückt von dieser klugen, schönen, jungen Frau. Sie war viel zu schade, um lediglich ein Wetteinsatz zu sein. Sie war um so vieles mehr wert. Er beschloss, sich näher mit ihr zu beschäftigen und sie und seinen Sohn im Auge zu behalten.


	3. Chapter 3

Der Empfang näherte sich dem Ende. Hermine und Draco verabschiedeten sich und Hermine ließ sich von Draco auf ihr Zimmer begleiten.

Draco hatte sich den Abend anders vorgestellt. Gänzlich anders. Hermine hatte mit unglaublich vielen Männern tanzen müssen und war am Schluss nicht mehr in der Lage, nur einen Schritt zu tun, so dass Draco sie beinahe hatte auf ihr Zimmer tragen müssen. Sein Traum, wenigstens noch mit ihr zu knutschen, löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf. Sie würde wahrscheinlich halbtot in ihr Bett fallen.

Hermine war zwar müde, aber ihre Neugier würde es ihr unmöglich machen, schnell Schlaf zu finden. Was hatte Malfoy vor? Sie musste es einfach wissen. Es klang paranoid, doch seit dem Krieg, führte sie immer einen kleinen Flakon Veritaserum mit sich. Severus hatte ihr dazu geraten und ihr diesen auch geschenkt. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, was Draco plante. Wenn alles nach Plan lief, würde er sich sowieso an nichts erinnern. „Wenn du magst, kannst du noch mit reinkommen, Malfoy. Ich kann noch nicht schlafen und gegen einen Wein hätte ich jetzt nichts einzuwenden!"

Draco grinste vergnügt. Sollte sein Traum doch Realität werden? Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein. Er folgte ihr in das Gästezimmer und ließ sich auf ihrem Bett nieder. Er ließ den Wein von seinen Hauselfen bringen und Hermine nahm ihm die Flasche ab, um in ein Glas einzuschenken. Sie ließ zwei Tropfen des Serums ungesehen hineintropfen und reichte ihm sein Glas. „Stört es dich, wenn ich mich abschminke, während wir den Wein trinken? Ich würde mich gerne bettfertig machen, ich fühle mich nicht wirklich wohl mit dem Abendkleid." Draco lächelte. „Ich bitte dich, Granger, dies ist dein Zimmer und ich verbiete dir nicht, dich wie zu Hause zu fühlen."

Er nahm einen Schluck und Hermine begann damit, sich abzuschminken. Sie benutzte absichtlich keinen Zauber, damit sie Draco nicht beobachtete, während er trank. „Wie hat dir der Empfang gefallen? Ich war übrigens ehrlich überrascht, was du alles über unser Unternehmen wusstest."

Hermine lächelte und setzte sich vor Draco auf das Bett, wie sie es schon tausendmal mit Harry und Ron getan hatte, wenn sie sich unterhielten. „Es war ganz nett. Weißt du dein Vater sagte mir ebenfalls, er wäre positiv überrascht gewesen. Er ist übrigens ein hervorragender Tänzer."

Draco verengte die Augen. „In der Tat. Ich bin froh, dass Mclaggen dich bedrängt hat, ansonsten wärst du ja gar nicht mit mir hierher gekommen."

Hermine nutzte ihre Chance. „Stimmt! Sag mir, Draco, was ist der Grund für deine Bitte, dass ich dich mit hierher begleiten möge?"

Dracos Augen wurden glasig. „Eine Wette! Ich hoffte, du würdest dich zu mir hingezogen fühlen und mich bewundern, wenn du mein zu Hause siehst." Hermine nickte. Das hatte sie sich ja ungefähr gedacht. „Was für eine Wette und mit wem, Malfoy?"

Er fuhr in diesem monotonen Ton fort. „Mit Blaise Zabini. Wir beschlossen, ein Mädchen für uns zu gewinnen, welches normalerweise nie etwas mit uns zu tun habe würde."

„Für sich zu gewinnen? Was heißt das?"

„Sie muss mit uns schlafen."

„Wer ist es für Blaise?"

„Ginny Weasley."

Hermine fluchte. Ginny hatte sich von Harry getrennt, weil ihr klar wurde, dass sie ihn nicht wirklich geliebt hatte. Sie hatte für ihn geschwärmt, weil er berühmt war und musste feststellen, dass er eigentlich nur ein Bruder für sie war. Ginny wollte sich jetzt ausleben, doch ein Wetteinsatz für diesen trotteligen Slytherin wollte sie ganz sicher nicht sein.

„Malfoy, wieso ich? Wir haben kaum etwas miteinander zu tun. Auf jeden Fall nicht, seit du mich nicht mehr beleidigst."

„Es gibt kein anderes Mädchen, welches mir widersteht."

Hermine verzog angeekelt ihr Gesicht. „Hasst du mich so sehr, dass du mir so etwas antun würdest?"

„Nein."

„Wieso riskierst du es, dass ich vor der ganzen Schule als Flittchen dastehen könnte."

„Weil es mir bis vor ein paar Tagen egal war. Ich finde die Wette mittlerweile dumm."

Hermine stutzte. Warum das denn nun plötzlich? Sie sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass Draco bald aus der Trance erwachen würde. Sie erzählte einfach, wie interessant sie seinen Vater fand und Dracos verwirrtes Gesicht zeigte ihr, dass er keine Ahnung von den letzten zwanzig Minuten hatte. „Mensch, Malfoy, du siehst echt fertig aus. Du solltest dringend ins Bett gehen. Wir sehen uns morgen früh beim Frühstück."

Sie schob ihn aus dem Zimmer und legte sich hin.

_Vollidiot!!!_

Hermine grübelte. Wie konnte dieser Typ nur so ein Trottel sein? Es ging ihr mächtig auf die Nerven, dass sie und Ginny Opfer einer Wette waren, die sich zwei selbstverliebte kleine Jungs ausgedacht hatten.

Hermine dachte nach, was sie nun tun sollte, wie es aussah, würde Malfoy sie nicht zu Frieden lassen, bis die Wette entschieden würde.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie sehr früh. Sie ging ins Bad, duschte sich, machte sich zurecht, zog sich an und ging hinunter in das Esszimmer. Lucius saß bereits am Tisch und las den Tagespropheten. „Guten Morgen Lucius. Ich hoffe Sie hatten eine angenehme Nacht."

Lucius schmunzelte. Er hatte die halbe Nacht darüber gegrübelt, ob es gegen jede Moral wäre, die Auserwählte seines Sohnes zu verführen. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dies normalerweise so wäre, doch da auch Dracos Interesse eher unmoralischen Ursprungs war, sah er eigentlich keinen moralischen Verstoß.

Draco stieß zehn Minuten später ebenfalls zu ihnen. Das Frühstück verlief recht schweigsam, da jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Hermine war so wütend, obwohl sie nicht sicher war, wieso. Sie hatte doch geahnt, dass Draco etwas in der Richtung vorhatte, also wieso war sie jetzt so enttäuscht?

Draco war etwas irritiert. Granger war freundlich zu ihm und tat eigentlich nichts weiter, doch irgendwas war anders. Sie war ihm gegenüber viel kälter und stieg auf die üblichen Zankerein nicht mehr ein. Das störte ihn. Er hatte gestern Abend in seinem Bett darüber nachgedacht, die Sache mit der Wette zu gestehen. Sie war ihm sympathisch und er wollte sie nicht verletzen, was unweigerlich geschehen würde, sollte sie das irgendwie herausfinden. Wenn er es ihr sagte, dann würde sie vielleicht nicht allzu böse auf ihn sein. Moment, wieso war es wichtig, ob sie sauer auf ihn war? Verdammt, er hatte sich doch wohl nicht in diese Person verliebt!? Nein! Auf keinen Fall. Er war noch niemals verliebt gewesen und das würde sich auch nicht mehr ändern. Schon gar nicht wegen Granger. „Malfoy? Wir sollten langsam los! Der Zug fährt gegen elf und bis zum Bahnhof brauchen wir auch noch eine Weile."

Er nickte, stand auf und ging mit ihr gemeinsam nach oben. Sie holten ihr Gepäck und warteten dann in der Eingangshalle. Lucius kam zu ihnen und schüttelte seinem Sohn die Hand zum Abschied und küsste Hermines Hand. „Es war mir eine Ehre Sie in meinem Haus begrüßen zu dürfen, Hermine, ich hoffe sehr auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen."

Hermine zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, als er ihr so hofierte. „Das Vergnügen war ganz meinerseits, Lucius. Zweifellos werden wir uns in naher Zukunft wieder begegnen."

_Spätestens, wenn ich vor Gericht stehe, weil ich deinen Sohn getötet habe, du Schleimer! _

Schweigend traten sie den Rückweg an. Hermine sprach kein Wort mit Draco, was diesen extrem störte. Er verstand sich einfach nicht. Wieso zur Hölle wollte er, dass sie mit ihm sprach?

In Hogwarts angelangt verschwand Hermine ohne ein Wort im Gryffindorturm. Zum Abendessen kam sie Hand in Hand mit Harry angelaufen, was Draco irritierte. War der nicht mit Weasley zusammen? „Hey Blaise, ich dachte Potter wäre mit dem Weasley – Mädchen zusammen!"

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, soweit ich weiß sind die beiden schon eine Weile auseinander." Draco besah sich das Händchenhaltende Duo. Sie wirkte so gelöst und lachte auf so natürliche Weise, wie das ganze Wochenende nicht. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart niemals so gelacht hatte. Merlin, er wünschte sich wirklich, sie würde dies nur einmal tun.

Hermine und Harry hatten sich im Gryffindorturm gekabbelt, wie so häufig. „Du erzählst Quatsch Hermine, ich bin ebenso bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, wie du und ich kann hundertprozentig sagen, dass Homer Simpson nur zwei Haare hat."

Hermine stemmte wütend die Hände in die Hüfte. „Er hat drei!"

„Hat er nicht!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Streite nicht mit mir Harry, sonst verfluch ich dich."

„Droh mir nicht! Seit Kriegsende bist du echt hart drauf."

„Wer kann, der kann. Ich kann dir sagen, dass ich Recht habe und du nicht! Diese Regel gilt im Übrigen immer!" (Regel Nummer 1: Hermine hat immer Recht. Regel Nummer 2: Sollte sie einmal nicht Recht haben, tritt automatisch Regel Nummer 1 in Kraft)

Harry knuffte sie in die Seite. „Pah, von wegen du hast immer Recht! Ich hab auch manchmal Recht!" Hermine schnaubte. „Wann denn ?"

„Soll ich dir jetzt jeden Zeitpunkt nennen, zu dem ich Recht hatte?"

„Kann ja nicht allzu lange dauern."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Die beiden waren wirklich wie kleine Kinder. Sie waren sich schon immer sehr nahe gewesen, doch nachdem der Krieg endete, waren sie wie Geschwister und da konnte er einfach nicht mithalten. Na ja eigentlich schon. Ron war einfach anders mit den beiden befreundet, als die zwei. Es störte ihn nicht, denn er verstand sie irgendwie. Nach dem Krieg war er in den Schoß seiner Familie zurückgekehrt. Seine Familie hieß Hermine und Harry zwar immer willkommen, doch war es nicht das selbe. Hermines Eltern waren noch immer in Australien, denn solange noch Todesser frei rumliefen war es nach Hermines Meinung zu gefährlich für sie hier und in Australien ging es ihnen sehr gut. Harrys Eltern waren tot und ihre Einsamkeit hatte die beiden zu einer Familie gemacht.

„In Ordnung, sagen wir es ist unentschieden, ja?"

Hermine grinste Harry an. „Das sagst du nur, weil du weißt, dass ich Recht habe, aber na schön. Die Klügere gibt nach! Frieden!"

„Aber ich hab zuerst nachgegeben."

„Weil du weißt, dass du im Unrecht bist."

„Okay, dann geb ich jetzt zuerst nach."

„Zu spät, Potter, ich hab schon nachgegeben."

Letztendlich schaffte es Ron zu vermitteln und zwang die beiden, sich die Hand zu reichen. Sie waren wieder beste Freunde und um das zu zeigen, schlenderten sie Hand in Hand durch die große Halle. Die Gryffindors waren das mittlerweile schon gewöhnt und achteten kaum darauf, doch die anderen Häuser und besonders Slytherin, befand das als Grund für Stichelein. „Potter und Granger sind ein Paar? Oh Merlin, endlich findet sich das, was sich verdient. Der Pseudoheld und seine Schlammprinzessin." Pansy Parkinson war eine der wenigen, die nicht dazu gelernt hatte. Schade eigentlich.

Hermine ging mit skeptischem Blick näher zu ihr und musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Was soll das Granger?"

Hermine tat überrascht, als Pansy sie ansprach. „Oh, Verzeihung, ich vergesse immer, dass es dir auch möglich ist, dich zu artikulieren, ohne dass da verbaler Müll aus deinem kleinen Mund kommt. Ich wollte mir nur deinen Anblick genau einprägen."

Pansy kochte vor Wut. „Ach und weshalb, willst du dir was abgucken?"

Theatralisch schlug Hermine die Hände vor der Brust zusammen. „Merlin bewahre, nein. Selbst wenn es etwas abzuschauen gäbe, würde ich das niemandem ein zweites Mal antun. Ich wollte mir nur die Merkmale von Dummheit genau einprägen, damit, wenn ich das nächste Mal damit konfrontiert werde, ich nicht wieder so überrascht bin."

Hermine drehte sich gerade um, als Snape angerauscht kam. „Was ist hier los? Miss Granger, wieso sitzen Sie nicht auf Ihrem Platz am Gryffindortisch?"

Hermine lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber es gab etwas, was ich untersuchen musste. Ein außerschulisches Projekt, Sir."

Selbst einige der Slytherins mussten lachen und konnten sich nicht beherrschen. Blaise und Draco kugelten sich am Boden, genau wie Harry und Ron.

Snape zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als Hermine so vor ihm stand. Hermine erkannte jedoch ein belustigtes Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Um was für ein Projekt handelt es sich denn, Miss Granger?" Sofort verstummte das Gelächter, doch Hermine stand noch immer ungebrochen vor ihm. „Nun, ich untersuche die Verhaltensweisen einzelner Individuen, um daraus ein Muster zu erstellen."

Wieder ertönte Gelächter. „Zu welchen Ergebnissen sind Sie bei Miss Parkinson gekommen?"

Hermines Mundwinkel umspielte ein Lächeln. Snape schien ihr unbedingt eine Strafe geben zu wollen, schon lange hatte er sie nicht mehr so getriezt. „Ich bin noch zu keiner Auswertung gekommen, Sir."

Snape wandte sich an Pansy. „Stimmt das, was sie sagt?"

Das Dumme war, dass Hermine nicht gelogen hatte. Auf gewisse Weise stimmte ihre Ausführungen und selbst jemand, wie Pansy, schien das zu begreifen. „Nun ja Sir, nicht genau. Sie hat gesagt, sie untersuche die Merkmale von Dummheit an mir, um zu wissen, wann sie es damit zu tun hätte."

Hermine seufzte innerlich. Konnte sie nicht die Klappe halten? Merlin, sie hatten sich doch gegenseitig auf den Arm genommen, konnte diese Slytherin nicht auch mal fair sein.

Snapes lachende Augen waren jetzt nicht mehr zu verbergen. „Und wie kam Miss Granger darauf, Ihnen so etwas zu sagen?"

Pansy versuchte wohl unschuldig auszusehen, was nach Hermines Meinung kräftig in die Hose ging. Sie sah aus, wie eine grasende Kuh mit Verstopfungen. „Ich kann mir das auch nicht erklären, Sir." Niemals hatte Hermine gedacht, dass die Slytherins bei einer Intrige einmal nicht mitwirkten. Niemand schien Pansy Recht geben zu wollen, was Hermine ehrlich erstaunte. „Miss Granger, hat Miss Parkinson irgendetwas getan, was Ihre unverschämten Äußerungen rechtfertigte?"

Hermine beschloss, dass es jetzt lang genug gedauert hatte, ihm irgendwelche dummen Ausreden aufzutischen. „Nein, Sir. Wie gesagt, wollte ich nur meine Studien vorantreiben."

„Nachsitzen, Miss Granger. Sofort!"

Hermine sah wehmütig zum gedeckten Tisch der Gryffindors. Sie hatte noch gar nicht gegessen. Draco musste innerlich lachen. Die arme Hermine hatte einen unglaublichen Appetit. Sie schien sich im Manor zurück gehalten zu haben, es ziemte sich nicht für eine Frau, so viel zu essen, doch er hatte schon oft beobachtet, welche Mengen sie verdrücken konnte. Eine ausgelassene Mahlzeit musste für sie einer Folter gleich kommen.

Missgelaunt folgte Hermine Snape nach draußen und hinunter zu seinem Büro. „Warum willst du mich denn unbedingt sprechen, Severus? Und musste das gerade während des Essens sein?"

Snape grinste süffisant. „Das hat bei dir den größten Effekt. Außerdem hättest du ja nicht so eine Show veranstalten müssen. Die arme Parkinson wird nicht gut dastehen in ihrem Haus. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, waren die meisten Slytherins beeindruckt von deinem Auftritt. Wieso hast du dich eigentlich mit ihr angelegt? Sie ist dir, denke ich, weit unterlegen und sie so vorzuführen war alles andere als gryffindor."

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ihre Art ist einfach widerlich. Sie ist eine der wenigen, die noch nicht begriffen haben, dass der Krieg vorbei ist. Sie geht mir auf die Nerven und ist wirklich außergewöhnlich dumm und plump."

Wieder grinste er. „Sei ein wenig vorsichtiger. Ihr Vater ist noch auf freiem Fuß und du wirst nicht ewig in Hogwarts bleiben." Sie nickte. „Weshalb wolltest du mich denn nun sprechen?"

Snape schwieg einen Moment. „Hast du herausgefunden, was Draco vor hat?" Hermine vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ja. Eine Wette. Irgendwas von wegen er wäre unwiderstehlich Blablabla. Er will mich flachlegen." Snape bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen. „Kannst du bitte auf deine Sprache achten! Woher weißt du das? Er hat es dir wohl kaum freiwillig erzählt." Hermines schuldiges Gesicht sagte ihm alles, was er wissen musste. „Hermine! Es ist verboten, Veritaserum zu nutzen, ohne gerichtlichen Beschluss. Das macht dich strafbar."

Hermine sah ihn trotzig an. „Na und! Dieser dumme Hund verletzt meine Würde als Mensch, da kann ich mir auch den einen oder anderen Fehltritt erlauben."

Snape schmunzelte. „Ich bin mir fast sicher, jemandem Veritaserum unterzujubeln zählt nicht als kleiner Fehltritt."

Hermine ließ ihren Frust über Malfoy noch eine Weile bei Snape raus, ehe sie zum Unterricht musste. „Hermine, hey!"

Verwirrt drehte sie sich um. „Was willst du, Malfoy?"

Draco kam wie ein Vollidiot grinsend auf sie zugelaufen. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich Snapes Entscheidung nicht fair fand. Pansy hat Quatsch erzählt und hätte dafür gerade stehen müssen. Wenn du willst rede ich mal mit ihm."

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment sprachlos an. Dieser Idiot war einfach niveaulos. Selten verlor Hermine so die Beherrschung, dass sie sich nicht zu artikulieren wusste, doch Draco trieb sie bis zum Äußersten. „Bist du irgendwie weich in der Birne? Als ob ich dich je um Hilfe bitten würde. Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, du glaubst wir sein die besten Freunde, aber das sind wir nicht. Ich hasse dich und du hast mich! Ende der Geschichte."

Draco verlor langsam die Geduld. Sie musste doch nicht so zickig sein, schließlich tat er alles dafür, dass sie ihn mochte. „Hör mal Granger, pass auf, wie du mit mir redest!"

Sie trat ganz nah an ihn heran. „Sonst was, Frettchen?"

Kurzerhand überwand er den Abstand zwischen ihnen und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Hermine war so überrascht, dass sie erschrocken aufkeuchte. Diesen Umstand nutzte Draco dazu, seine Zunge in ihren Mund zu schieben. Hermine schalt sich innerlich. Vom Küssen verstand er wirklich etwas, was sie natürlich nie zugeben würde. Überrollt von der Intensität des Kusses, erwiderte sie ihn.

Nach einiger Zeit löste sich Draco von ihr und blickte sie überlegen grinsend an. Hermine hatte zwar Mühe, einen emotionslosen Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht zu bringen, doch es gelang ihr. „Wahnsinn Malfoy, wirklich Wahnsinn. Bist du mit Mclaggen bei irgend einer Fortbildung gewesen, oder warum küsst ihr beide wie Fische auf dem Trocknen?"

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand. Ihre Beine zitterten leicht und endlich bei Harry und Ron angekommen, ließ sie sich an der Wand hinabgleiten.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Sie sagte ihm, er küsse wie ein Fisch? Nie hatte ein Mädchen so etwas zu ihm gesagt, mehr noch, war er doch bekannt dafür ein hervorragender Küsser zu sein. Er war sich sicher, sie hatte das nur zum Trotz gesagt.

Entschlossener als je zuvor wollte er diese Wette gewinnen, allein um ihr zu zeigen, was er für ein hervorragender Liebhaber war.

Hermine stand komplett neben sich. Wieso musste der Typ, dem sie am wenigsten verfallen wollte, so ein hervorragender Küsser sein? Hermine hatte nicht viel Erfahrung gesammelt, was Sex betraf, doch geküsst wurde sie schon häufig. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so einen Kuss bekommen zu haben, na ja vielleicht von Fred, aber so atemberaubend wie der Malfoys war er nicht im Entferntesten gewesen.

Draco versuchte Hermine charmant entgegen zu kommen, um sie für sich zu gewinnen, doch sie ignorierte ihn. Inzwischen war bereits ein ganzer Monat vergangen.

Hermine ignorierte Dracos Annäherungen komplett. Sie war momentan absolut überfordert, da nicht nur Draco sie ständig zu verführen versuchte, nein, sein Vater hatte ihr in den letzten Tagen häufiger Briefe geschrieben, in denen er sie nach ihrer Meinung fragte, was bestimmte Geschäfte betraf. Das Schlimme war, dass Hermine es genoss, mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Er war intelligent und wortgewandt in den Briefen und auch ein gewisser Humor war zu erkennen. Sie hatte auch auf Malfoy Manor den Eindruck gewonnen, er wäre ganz anders, als früher und sein Verhalten jetzt bestätigte ihr das.

„Hey Granger, gehst du dieses Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmead?"

Hermine stöhnte genervt auf. „Merlin, Malfoy! Denkst du wirklich, ich falle irgendwann auf dich herein? Du bist ein Vollidiot und ich verabscheue dich. Egal, wie sehr du dich bemühst, ich will und werde nichts mit dir anfangen und wenn es sich nur um ein beschissenes Date in Hogsmead handelt."

Das hatte gesessen. „Du kannst dich nicht ewig beherrschen, Hermine, ich weiß, dass du es willst." Er war ganz nah an sie heran getreten und wisperte in ihr Ohr. Hermine schloss einen Moment die Augen. Dann fasste sie sich wieder. „Du hast Recht, ich kann mich kaum beherrschen und bin wirklich so kurz davor, dich ins nächste Jahrtausend zu hexen, also lass mich endlich in Frieden!!!"

Sie ließ ihn stehen und ging ihres Weges. Draco ärgerte sich. Sie gab ihm nicht die geringste Chance, sie von sich zu überzeugen. Er beschloss, allein nach Hogsmead zu gehen, da auch Blaise keine Zeit für ihn hatte. Er kam um einiges besser voran, als Draco. Ginny Weasley war einverstanden gewesen, mit ihm zusammen auszugehen. Granger musste sich natürlich wieder zieren.

Hermine hatte sich vorgenommen, allein in das kleine Zaubererdorf zu gehen. Ihre Freund hatten alles Dates und sie selbst hatte jede Einladung abgelehnt. Fast bereute sie es, Draco so abgewiesen zu haben, doch wie sollte sie eine Verabredung genießen, wenn sie die ganze Zeit diese bescheuerte Wette im Hinterkopf hatte. Sie bewunderte Ginny dafür, dass sie trotz allem mit Blaise ausging. Sie wusste natürlich von der Wette und dennoch ging sie mit ihm weg. Sie hatte Hermine erklärt, dass an einem einfachen Date nichts Verwerfliches war. Sie würde sich von ihm ja nicht auf einem der Tische in den drei Besen flachlegen lassen, hatte sie gemeint.

Hermine seufzte. Harry wollte sie noch bis ins Dorf begleiten. Erst dort traf er sich mit seinem Date und da er nicht wollte, dass Hermine alleine den Weg nach Hogsmead einschlug, hatte er beschlossen, sie nicht nur hin, sondern auch zurück zu bringen. Hermine fand das schon niedlich, aber etwas einengend war das schon.

„Harry, ich bitte dich. Denkst du irgendein Triebtäter lauert auf mich? Ich kann schon ganz gut auf mich aufpassen."

Harry sah sie anklagend an. „Mir egal, was du sagst, Mine. Ich bring dich hin und wieder zurück. Da draußen sind immer noch Todesser, die liebend gerne einen der wichtigsten Menschen meines Lebens in die Finger bekommen würden. Außerdem habe ich die Blicke gesehen."

Jetzt verstand Hermine gar nichts mehr. „Häh???"

„Die Blicke, Mine, die Blicke."

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an. „Sag mal, Harry, hast du jetzt ne Vollmeise? Hallo! Ich bin hier draußen und egal, was du in deinem Hirn für Gedanken hast, die erreichen mich nicht, wenn du sie da drinnen behältst."

Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Hermine, mindesten fünfundsiebzig Prozent der männlichen Bewohner Hogwarts verfolgen dich mit ihren Blicken. Sie ziehen dich damit förmlich aus!" Hermine sah ihn betreten an. „Ich glaube du irrst dich, Harry. Ja, okay, in letzter Zeit werde ich häufiger angesprochen, aber du übertreibst."

Harry schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Ich gebs nur ungern zu, aber du bist eine Frau."

Hermine schüttelte sich vor Lachen. „Hervorragende Beobachtungsgabe, Watson. Aber ich glaube, ein ähnliches Gespräch führten wir vor ein paar Jahren schon mal."

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. „Hermine, für mich warst du immer ein Neutrum. Geschlechtslos." Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an. „Vielen Dank auch."

„...Aber in den letzten Monaten kann selbst ich nicht mehr leugnen, dass du geschlechtslos bist." Er wurde knallrot. „Tja, was ich sagen will, Mine, die Männer da draußen sind böse. Sie denken nur an das eine und .... ach, denk einfach daran, sie sind alle böse!" Hermine grinste. Harry war aber auch niedlich, wie er versuchte, den großen Bruder zu mimen. „Glaub mir, Harry, ich hab durchaus schon meine Erfahrungen mit der bösen Männerwelt gemacht." Harry sah sie geschockt an. Seine Hermine deutete gerade Unglaubliche an. Er beschloss, es einfach zu ignorieren.

Zusammen liefen sie nach Hogsmead. Harry verabschiedete sich von ihr und nahm ihr das Versprechen ab, sich in vier Stunden wieder vor dem Buchladen zu treffen. Hermine schlenderte in ein kleines, neueröffnetes Café, nachdem sie einige Einkäufe erledigt hatte. Sie fragte sich, ob es eine allgemeine Frauenkrankheit war, so viel Geld für unnützen Plunder auszugeben, denn sie war sich sicher, dass in den rund zwanzig Tüten, nicht unbedingt wichtige Dinge zu finden waren.

Sie bestellte sich einen riesigen Eisbecher und einen Kakao mit Sahne und las in einem ihrer neu erworbenen Bücher.

„Hermine, wie schön, Sie hier zu treffen. Wie geht es Ihnen?" Hermine sah direkt in die grauen Augen von Lucius Malfoy und erwiderte sein freundliches Lächeln. „Danke, Lucius. Es geht mir fantastisch und Ihnen? Wie laufen Ihre Geschäfte?"

Lucius nahm ihr gegenüber Platz, nachdem sie ihm den leeren Sitz vor ihr angeboten hatte. „Auch ich kann über mein Befinden nicht klagen. Dank Ihnen laufen einige meiner Geschäfte ausgezeichnet. Ich muss mich noch einmal bei Ihnen bedanken."

Hermine grinste ihn an und wurde ein wenig rot. Er schmeichelte ihr und sie genoss es. Dieser Mann war aber auch verdammt charmant. Welche Frau sollte da widerstehen können? Er bestellte sich einen Kaffee und unterhielt sich noch eine ganze Weile mit Hermine.

Sie stellte fest, dass er zwar auch auf Malfoy Manor nicht unsympathisch gewirkt hatte, aber das war kein Vergleich zu diesem Moment. Er war witzig und freundlich, aber es wirkte keinesfalls so aufgesetzt, wie bei anderen Gelegenheiten, in denen sie ihn getroffen hatte.

Hermine sah irgendwann auf die Uhr und stellte bestürzt fest, dass sie sich in fünf Minuten mit Harry treffen wollte. „So sehr ich unser Zusammentreffen auch genossen habe, Lucius, ich muss leider gehen." Sie hob die Hand und zitierte die Kellnerin zu sich, doch Lucius legte seine Hand auf ihre. „Ich bitte Sie, Hermine, ich würde niemals die Frau mit der ich mich so vortrefflich amüsierte, ihren Kaffee selbst bezahlen lassen." Hermine grinste ihn schief an. „Ich hatte aber Kakao und Eis." Lucius grinste ebenso schief. „Nun, das ist allerdings etwas anders. Ich würde sagen, Sie gehen an Ihrem nächsten Hogsmead Wochenende mit mir essen und das sollte ausreichen."

Hermine bedankte sich und stimmte zu, in zwei Wochen mit ihm essen zu gehen. Sie musste sich beeilen und kam gerade rechtzeitig bei Harry an. „Mine, du bist vierundzwanzig Sekunden zu spät. Das kenne ich ja gar nicht von dir." Hermine hasste es, wenn Harry sie so veräppelte. Was war denn so schlimm daran, dass sie gerne pünktlich war?

Zusammen liefen sie zurück zum Schloss.

Harry zwang Hermine mit ihm Snape explodiert zu spielen, obwohl Hermine sich vehement weigerte, dieses barbarische, niveaulose, kindische Spiel zu spielen. Natürlich spielte sie mit.

„Harry, du Frosch, hör auf zu betrügen."

„Ich betrüge nicht, du kannst das Spiel einfach nicht."

„Ich hab bloß Respekt vor der Person, nach der dieses Spiel benannt wurde."

„Würde es dir besser passen, wenn es hieße, Malfoy explodiert?"

„Spezifiziere Malfoy!"

„Draco Malfoy explodiert?"

Komischerweise gewann sie die darauffolgenden sechs Spiele haushoch.

Die Winterferien standen vor der Tür. Draco und Blaise saßen in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und bliesen Trübsal. „Das ist nicht normal, Draco. Ich hatte erwartet, dass es schwer werden würde, aber langsam grenzt es an ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Weißt du, als Ginny zugesagt hatte, mit mir auszugehen, dachte ich, ich hätte schon gewonnen.

Sie spielt mit mir. Sie ... sie lässt mich immer hoffen und plötzlich ändert sie ihre Meinung und ich fange wieder von vorne an."

Draco grummelte. „Wenigstens habt ihr schon ein bisschen rumgemacht. Die Granger ist wie ein Eisblock. Kein Date, kein Gespräch, nichts! Sie lässt mich immer wieder abblitzen. Das tut meinem Ego nicht gut, Blaise. Ich bekomme jede." Blaise grinste gequält. „Außer Granger!"

„Verdammt! Wir haben nur noch knapp einen Monat. Ich werde auf keinen Fall Gedichte oder Liebesschwüre für diese blöden Gänse schreiben, geschweige denn, sie in der großen Halle vortragen. Ist dir klar, was das bedeutet? Sie werden glauben, wir stehen auf sie und werden sie nie wieder los. Es war schon schwer, Pansy nach dem Weihnachtsball loszuwerden." Resigniert rutschten die beiden Slytherinprinzen tiefer in ihre Sessel.

„Blaise? Ich gebe nicht auf! Ich schaffe das. Es geht nicht nur um die Wette, es geht darum, wer stärker ist. Ich oder Granger. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass diese blöde jungfräuliche Streberin meinen Ruf ruiniert!"

Blaise grinste entschlossen. So kannte er Draco. Sie würden ihr Ziel erreichen!

Hermine und Ginny lagen faul in den Sesseln des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes. Deprimiert starrten sie aus den Fenstern und sahen dem Schnee beim Fallen zu. Hermine liebte Schnee, aber dieses Jahr blieb er nicht liegen. Weihnachten war nicht weiß gewesen, sondern matschig. „Mine.........." Hermine hasste es, wenn Ginny anfing zu jammern. „Hmm?"

„Ich bin depressiv!"

Hermine lächelte matt. „Bist du nicht! Du bist bloß demotiviert, weil es draußen nass, kalt und... es ist einfach doof!" Ginny nickte zustimmend. „Der Sommer dieses Jahr war auch nicht so richtig warm und jetzt ist der Winder nicht richtig weiß! Wir haben nur noch Mischmaschwetter!"

Hermine seufzte. „Bald sind Ferien! Wir können ja was unternehmen, oder so. Fahrt ihr in den Fuchsbau?" Ginny zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung! Aber mal ehrlich, was willst du denn unternehmen? Im Matsch spielen?"

Hermine ließ den Kopf hängen. Plötzlich stand sie euphorisch da und glitzerte Ginny an. „Was hältst du von Urlaub?" Ginny schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Häh?"

„Ginny, du wirst ja wohl wissen, was Urlaub ist." Ginny hasste es, wenn Hermine diesen spöttischen Unterton annahm. „Ja, ich weiß tatsächlich, was das ist. Aber willst du mir weiß machen, du wüsstest nicht, wie es um meine finanzielle Situation bestellt ist? Ich kann mir keinen Urlaub leisten!"

Hermine grübelte einen Moment. „Fred und George!" Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist mit denen?"

„Sie lieben dich. Du bist ihr ein und alles. Sie würden jedes ihrer Gliedmaßen für dich hergeben, ich wette, sie leihen dir das Geld, wenn du sie fragst." Ginny sah nachdenklich aus. „Vielleicht! Aber ich leihe mir nicht gerne Geld."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ginny, ich bitte dich. Du hast so oft im Laden ausgeholfen, die zwei wollten dir dafür sowieso etwas geben."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Etwas geben heißt aber nicht, einen Urlaub finanzieren. Und was ist überhaupt mit Ron? Er und Harry sollen ja wohl auch mitkommen und eines kann ich dir sagen, egal wie unangenehm es mir ist, die Zwillinge würden mir das Geld in jedem Fall geben, aber nicht Ron. Sie lieben ihn, aber wirklich mögen tun sie ihn nicht."

Hermine grinste. Da war was Wahres dran. „Komm schon, lass uns das wenigstens probieren. Ich will nicht hier hocken und darauf warten, das Sommer wird. Ich bekomme dann auch eine Depression!" Ginny gab sich geschlagen und versprach ihr, sich noch am selben Tag an ihre Brüder zu wenden. Für Hermine gab es keine Einwände mehr gegen die Reise. Sie besorgte sich Informationsbroschüren über verschiedene Reiseziele und suchte sich ein preiswertes, aber günstiges Hotel in Spanien. Sie war dort bereits einige male gewesen und hatte es immer sehr genossen. Die spanische Kultur war einfach faszinierend und Hermine war fest überzeugt, sie könne ihren Freunden ein wenig von der Kultur nahe bringen.

Die Ferien würden in zwei Wochen beginnen, die vier wollten jedoch erst drei Tage nach deren Beginn abreisen. Ron und Harry waren ein wenig überrascht gewesen, als Hermine ihnen mitteilte, dass sie ihre Koffer langsam packen sollten. Ihr war im Eifer des Gefechts einfach entfallen den beiden mitzuteilen, dass sie ebenfalls mitreisen würden.

Ron überraschte alle, als er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zu sagte. „Hab ich euch nicht erzählt, dass der Tagesprophet mir eine horrende Summe für das Interview gezahlt hat?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich, woher Ron Worte wie horrend kannte und diese auch noch im richtigen Zusammenhang nutzen konnte. „Nein Ronald, das muss dir entfallen sein." Er grinste bloß und fuhr fort, Harrys Schachfiguren, die sich alle schon ängstlich duckten, in Grund und Boden zu stampfen.

Die Zwillinge hatten ohne lange nachzudenken, Ginny zugesagt, ihr die Reise zu bezahlen. Sie sagten ihr, dass sie ihr für die Hilfe eigentlich viel mehr Schulden würden, mindestens ihr Leben, und sie froh wären, eine so geringe Menge Geld dafür hinlegen zu müssen. Das Gleiche galt für Hermine. Sie hatte die Buchführung der Zwillinge erledigt und die Zwillinge waren der Meinung, wenn Ginny schon ihr Leben hätte, bliebe für Hermine nur noch die Seele übrig. Sie hatte dankend abgelehnt. „Danke Jungs, aber ich möchte mich nicht mit dem Teufel höchstpersönlich anlegen müssen, an den ihr eure Seele wahrscheinlich schon längst verhökert habt." Sie hatten ein nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als Hermine sie verließ.

Obwohl Hermine wirklich glücklich war und sich auf den Urlaub freute, trübte Draco Malfoy ihre Laune. Er lauerte ihr überall auf, bettelte um ein Date und ging ihr furchtbar auf die Nerven. Das Schlimme war, dass Hermine sich sicher war, wüsste sie nichts von dieser bescheuerten Wette, würde sie ihm sicherlich eine Chance geben. Er gab sich wirklich Mühe, ihr den Hof zu machen. Er schickte ihr Geschenke, Blumen und Briefe, die Briefe fand Hermine, obwohl sie es ungern zugab, einfach süß. Die Geschenke waren keinesfalls protzig, sondern gut durchdacht und Hermine grübelte, wie gut Draco sie kennen musste, um ihr bestimmte Geschenke machen zu können.

Sie saß gerade beim Abendessen, als sie wieder einmal einen Brief erhielt.

Hey Granger,

Ich weiß, man könnte von einer Abneigung deinerseits sprechen, wenn es um mich geht, aber bitte versuche deine Vorurteile für einen Abend beiseite zu schieben.

Ich will dich kennen lernen!

Ich habe gehofft, durch den Besuch bei mir zu Hause, würdest du erkennen können, dass ich mich verändert habe. Ich bin nicht mehr der kleine hochnäsige Rotzlöffel, den du kanntest.

Ich bin seit dem letzten Sommer immerhin zwanzig Zentimeter gewachsen. (Ich geb zu, ich war schon witziger!)

Mir liegt wirklich viel daran, dass du mein wahres Ich kennen lernst. Ich bin wirklich toll! (Und wie du siehst kein bisschen eingebildet mehr!)

Es ist mir wirklich wichtig, dass du mir eines Tages verzeihen kannst, was ich dir in unserer Jugend (Okay, das klingt, als wären wir steinalt) alles antat.

Wenn du es schon nicht tust, weil du meine neues Ich kennen lernen oder mir verzeihen willst, dann gib mir ne Chance, damit du Buße tun kannst.

Sicherlich fragst du dich, wofür du Buße tun sollst( HA! Dieser Brief wirft einige existenzielle Fragen auf, nicht wahr?)

Erinnere dich bitte an die ferne Vergangenheit. Es liegt bereits viele Quartale zurück, um genau zu sein drei oder vier Jahre. Ich kann verstehen, du hattest sicherlich eine aggressive Phase zu der Zeit, als wir im dritten Jahr waren, doch rechtfertigt das nicht, deinen brutalen Angriff gegen meine Person. Noch heute schmerzt mein ganzes Gesicht, wenn ich an den Schlag denke, den du mir damals verpasst hast.

Ich gebe zu, vielleicht war sie gerechtfertigt, diese Brutalität, doch fällt mir keine andere Möglichkeit ein, dich für ein Date zu gewinnen, als an dein schlechtes Gewissen zu appellieren.

Ich hoffe auf eine baldige Antwort deiner Person

Das neue Ich von Draco Malfoy

Gut, das war nicht der beste, doch Hermine musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, nicht zu lachen!

Sie wünschte sich manchmal, in nicht allzu wachen Momente, es hätte nie diese Wette gegeben. Egal, was sie auch versuchte, sich selbst einzureden, sie mochte Draco. Er war interessant und wenn er sie gerade einmal nicht beleidigte, auch sehr charmant.

Sie und Harry liefen gerade durch die Kerker und unterhielten sich angeregt. „Ich war noch nie in einem anderen Land, Mine. Egal wie schwul das jetzt klingen mag: Merlin, bin ich aufgeregt!" Hermine lachte.

Draco und Blaise liefen ebenfalls in den Kerkern umher. Sie hörten Stimmen und als Draco die Stimme seiner Angebetenen hörte, blieb er hinter einer Ecke stehen, stoppte Blaise und lauschte.

„Ich freu mich auch auf unseren Urlaub, Harry. Seit meine Eltern weg sind, sehe ich euch noch viel mehr als Familie, als jemals zuvor. Es wird also ein kleiner Familienurlaub."

Draco zog die Luft ein. Sie wollte verreisen? Nein! Er hatte nicht mehr all zu viel Zeit und wenn sie nun auch noch ein paar Wochen weg sein würde, hätte er kaum noch eine Chance, sie für sich zu gewinnen.

„Hermine, du weißt.. also wegen Ron. Er wird den Urlaub nutzen wollen um.. also.. du und er.. zusammen." Hermine seufzte. „Ich entnehme deiner unzusammenhängender Stotterei, dass Ron immer noch hofft, wir beide würden eine Million Rotschöpfe in die Welt setzen?" Harry nickte. „Mine, ich dachte, du fühlst ähnlich. Was ist also so schlimm daran, an Kinder mit Ron zu denken?"

Draco atmete schneller. Sie und Weasley. Nein! Sie konnte nicht mit ihm allein wegfahren.

„Nein! Ich fühle nicht so. Also, natürlich fühle ich mich von ihm angezogen, er sieht nicht schlecht aus, aber er und ich... eine gemeinsame Zukunft, also auf sexueller Basis, werde ich nie mit ihm haben. Verzeih mir, sollte es hochnäsig klingen, aber er und ich, wir... sind nicht auf einer Wellenlänge. Als mein bester Freund ist er das beste, was mir passieren konnte, aber als mein Lebensgefährte? Wir würden uns wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag streiten, nicht das ich was gegen einen guten Streit hätte, aber Ron ist mir einfach nicht gewachsen. Ich weiß es ist fies, aber so ist es nun mal. Außerdem ist ein Leben in der Küche nicht unbedingt das, was ich durch mein stundenlanges Lernen erreichen wollte.

Molly ist eine tolle Frau. Aber sie hat ihre Intelligenz verschwendet! Weißt du, was sie hätte erreichen können, hätte sie nicht den metaphorischen Herd gewählt? Ich will nicht irgendwann vor meinem Leben stehen und feststellen, dass alles, was ich geschafft habe, ein Haufen Kinder in die Welt zu setzen ist. Und leider ist nur das mit Ron möglich. Er würde es nicht dulden, wenn ich arbeite und eventuell erfolgreicher bin als er." Harry nickte. Irgendwie war er erleichtert. Ron und Hermine zusammen... sie hatte recht. Das konnte nicht gut gehen.

Nicht nur Harry war erleichtert. Draco, obwohl eigentlich nur auf eine schnelle Nummer aus, war es ebenfalls. Er hoffte, dass sie nochmals über die geplante Reise sprechen würden, denn eines war ihm nach diesem Gespräch klar. Er würde da sein. Egal, wo der Weg Hermine hinführen würde, er wäre dort ebenfalls.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco packte in Windeseile seinen Koffer. „Blaise, beeil dich! Ich will vor Hermine und ihrem Anhang da sein."

Als Antwort erhielt er lediglich ein Grummeln.

Draco und Blaise hatten es geschafft, das Reiseziel der Gryffindors herauszufinden und machten sich bereit für die Abreise. Es war wirklich nützlich, angsteinflößend zu sein. Er hatte einen Gryffindor Erstklässler gezwungen, ihm alle nötigen Informationen zu bringen, denn eines wusste Draco. Sollte er es nicht schaffen, Hermine während den nächsten zehn Tagen für sich zu gewinnen, durfte sich Parkinson schon mal über ein Gedicht von ihm freuen.

Blaise war in den letzten Tagen beunruhigend ruhig gewesen. Er sprach kaum noch über die Wette, zog sich in sich zurück.

Er selbst hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung,, weshalb er so abwesend war. Ginny Weasley entpuppte sich als eine außergewöhnliche Frau. Sie war lustig, nett, klug und unglaublich hübsch. Er vergaß vollkommen, dass es nur um eine Wette ging, wenn sie beide zusammen waren, es fühlte sich einfach so richtig an.

Draco erzählte er nichts von seinen Gefühlen. Wäre ja noch schöner.

Nach endlosen Stunden der Anreise, waren die vier endlich im Hotel. Hermine hatte noch nie so viel gelacht, während eines Fluges. Sie und Ginny hatten sich über dies und das unterhalten, während Ron und Harry, besonders Ron, sich an die Sitze klammerten und winselten, wie schrecklich der Flug wäre.

Die Quidditchtalente, die.

Das Hotel war ein Traum. Hermine hatte nicht annähernd vermutet, bei diesem Preis, ein solches Luxushotel vorzufinden. Sie checkte ein und ließ sich die Schlüssel für die beiden Zimmer geben, die sie bewohnen würden. Die beiden Jungs wohnten direkt neben Hermine und Ginny. Die Balkone, die direkt zur Meerseite hinführten, lagen so dich nebeneinander, dass sie mühelos miteinander kommunizieren konnten, wenn sie wollten.

Ginny legte sich hin. Sie meinte, die Reise war anstrengend gewesen und sie wolle sich ausruhen. Hermine musste ihr versprechen, am Abend mit ihr gemeinsam, die spanischen Straßen zu erkunden, ehe Hermine sich ins Bad aufmachte und duschte. Sie zog sich ihren Bikini an, karierte Shorts darüber (Harry hatte ihr die „ausleihen" müssen) und ein enges, weißes Top. Sie steckte sich ihre ebenfalls weiße Sonnenbrille in die Haare, schnappte sich eine Tasche, in die sie alles strandtaugliche stopfte, schlüpfte in ihre weißen Flipflops und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Hermine, die sich im Fahrstuhl die Lektüre über die Gegend durchlas, achtete nicht auf ihre Umgebung, als sie schnellen Schrittes Richtung Strand rauschte. Sie knallte gegen einen Widerstand und fiel auf ihren Hintern. „Autsch! Verdammt!"

„Tja, Granger, man sollte immer die Augen aufhalten, um solche Situationen zu vermeiden!"

Hermine sah erschrocken nach oben und anstatt eine Bemerkung zu machen, schrie sie so laut sie konnte. „AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Draco hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Also echt, du brauchst nicht gleich hysterisch zu werden, nur weil du mich siehst.

„Miss? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" Hermine saß noch immer am Boden und starrte entsetzt Draco an. Sie schüttelte bei der Frage des jungen Hotelangestellten vehement den Kopf. „Nein! Nein! Das ist... grr!"

Der Hoteljunge sah sie verwundert an. Er bückte sich und hob ihre Sachen auf, um ihr anschließend aufzuhelfen. „Danke schön... äh..."

Der junge Mann sah sie freundlich an. „Pedro! Steht's zu Diensten." Hermine nahm seine ausgestreckte Hand entgegen und vergaß völlig Dracos Anwesenheit. „Tut mir leid, dass ich das Hotel zusammen geschrieen habe, aber mein schlimmster Alptraum ist wahr geworden. Ich glaube, das Pech verfolgt mich um den ganzen Erdball herum. Wie ein Parasit, nicht abzuschütteln." Draco hob belustigt die Augenbraue und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als dieser Pedro leise lachte. „Miss, hätten Sie Lust, sich von ihren Weltuntergangsgedanken ablenken zu lassen? Ich habe gleich Pause und würde mich freuen, Ihnen ein wenig die Umgebung zu zeigen."

Hermine strahlte. Wieder einmal durchzuckte Draco ein Stich. Nie sah sie ihn so an. Ihre Freunde und völlig Fremde, doch nie ihn.

„Klar!"

Ohne dem Blondschopf weiter Beachtung zu schenken, ging Hermine zusammen mit Pedro nach draußen. Er zeigte ihr einige Einkaufsmöglichkeiten, die besten Bars und Restaurants und den Strand. „Hermine, was war denn nun eigentlich genau im Hotel los." Hermines Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Ein Bekannter aus der Schule ist ebenfalls hier. Zufällig im selben Hotel, dieser Idiot."

Pedro grinste sie an. „Spanien ist groß genug für euch beide, glaub mir. Wart ihr zusammen?"

Hermine hatte bei Pedro irgendwie sofort das selbe vertraute Gefühl, wie bei Harry und Ron. „Nein! Es ist etwas kompliziert."

„Aha! Wärst du gerne mit ihm zusammen?"

Hermine überlegte. „Ich würde ihn gerne besser kennen lernen, aber er hat es ziemlich verbockt. Ich schätze nicht, dass er wirklich Interesse an mir hat. Verdammt, er sieht aber auch verteufelt gut aus! Wieso kann er nicht aussehen, wie Quasimodo?"

Pedro lachte. „Ja, er sieht wirklich keineswegs aus wie Quasimodo."

Hermine grinste breit. „Ich hab es gewusst, du bist schwul!" Pedro sah sie erschrocken an. „Wie, wie also, wie kommst du darauf?"

Hermine grinste immer noch breit. „Das braucht dir nicht unangenehm zu sein. Ich verrats schon keinem. Aber wenn du nicht willst, dass das jemand bemerkt, solltest du unauffälliger sein. Du bist für einen Mann deines Alters viel zu höfflich und verständnisvoll. Ich hab Jahre gebraucht, um meinen besten Freunden wenigsten ein klein bisschen Taktgefühl beizubringen. Das nächste, was mir auffiel war, dass du kein Interesse an mir zu haben scheinst. Es soll nicht eitel gemeint sein, aber jeder Mann, egal ob er Interesse hat oder nicht, sieht sich eine Frau genau an. Du nicht!

Die Bemerkung über Malfoy hat mich in meiner Vermutung nur noch bestätigt. Außerdem bist du viel zu gut angezogen, für einen Hetero."

Pedro starrte sie entsetzt an. Dann schlich sich ein Lächeln in seine Züge. „Du hast recht. Aber sag es keinem, ja? Es würde alles schwieriger machen. Bist du mir böse?"

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Warum?"

„Fast alle Urlauber sind auf einen Urlaubsflirt aus. Ich hoffe, ich hab dich nicht enttäuscht. Ich fand dich einfach sympathisch und wollte dich kennen lernen."

Hermine lächelte verschmitzt. „Ich brauche keinen Urlaubsflirt, um meinen Urlaub zu genießen. Ich flüchte eher, vor verrückten männlichen Wesen. Obwohl ich, wenn es sich ergibt, nichts gegen einzuwenden hätte."

Pedro lachte wieder leise. „Du bist lustig, Hermine. Ich muss jetzt leider zurück, meine Pause ist schon vorbei. Heute Abend ist Animation. Schau doch mal vorbei!"

Hermine nickte. Sie verabschiedete sich von ihm und ging zum Strand, um sich zu sonnen. „Na, Granger, hat dein neuer Freund schon die Nase voll von dir?"

Hermine seufzte. „Ich wünschte, du hättest die Nase voll von mir."

„Tust du nicht!"

„Wenn du meinst! Ich hatte bisher das Gefühl, du würdest dich in der Realität ganz gut zurechtfinden."

Draco ließ sich neben Hermine nieder. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und ließ sich die Sonne auf den flachen Bauch scheinen.

„Wieso gehst du nicht ins Wasser? Wieso bist du eigentlich alleine hier?"

Hermine seufzte erneut. Sie ergab sich ihrem Schicksal und beschloss, eine Unterhaltung mit ihm wäre nicht das Schlimmste, was ihr passieren könnte.

„Hab momentan nicht die Kraft, mich bis ins Wasser zu bewegen und meine Freunde schlafen alle."

„Aha!"

„Malfoy, was tust du hier? Und wo ist Blaise?"

Draco grinste. Das war doch schon mal ein Anfang. Sie führten seit Wochen das erste vernünftige Gespräch miteinander. „Ich mach Urlaub. Blaise ist irgendwo unterwegs. Keine Ahnung."

Hermine sagte nichts. Draco glaubte, dass es besser wäre, sie nicht wieder mit irgendwelchen Sprüchen zu nerven und blieb still. Irgendwann wurde es ihm zu heiß in seinen Klamotten und er breitete unweit von Hermine sein Handtuch aus, auf dem er ordentlich seine Kleidung ausbreitete.

„Ich geh mir ein Eis holen."

Hermine setzte sich abrupt auf. „Eis? Ich will auch ein Eis!" Grinsend sah sie zu Draco. Sie setzte absichtlich ihre Sonnenbrille ab, damit er ihre Augen sehen konnte. Oh ja, den bettelnden Blick hatte sie drauf.

„Malfoy??? Bringst du mir eins mit? Und wenn du gerade dabei bist, irgendwas zu essen und eine Flasche Wasser? Mir ist egal was, ich esse eigentlich fast alles. Gel ist in meiner Tasche."

Draco schnaubte belustigt. „Schön, dass ich Diener für dich spielen darf, Hermine, ich hoffe, du liegst bequem."

„Kann nicht klagen."

„Super. Übrigens, du wirst den Tag nicht erleben, an dem ich eine Frau für irgendwas zahlen lasse, wenn ich dabei bin."

Hermine rümpfte die Nase. „Das ist steinzeitlich. Ich bin genauso in der Lage, mein Essen selbst zu bezahlen, wie du."

„Darum geht es nicht. Es ist ein Gebot der Höflichkeit und der Ehrerbietung an das weibliche Geschlecht."

Hermine verdreht die Augen. „Von mir aus, mach was du willst, aber jetzt! Ich hab echt Hunger!"

Draco grinste und zog ab. Hermine drehte sich auf den Bauch und genoss weiter die Sonne.

„Hallo schöne Frau, du solltest nicht in der prallen Sonne liegen, ohne dir den Rücken eingecremt zu haben. Aber zum Glück ist Tino ja jetzt da, der das mit Freuden für dich tut."

Hermine drehte den Kopf so, dass sie den Besitzer, dem die Stimme gehörte, ansehen konnte. Ja, das passte. Braun gebrannt, viel zu viele Muskeln, ein bescheuertes, vermeintlich charmantes Lächeln auf den Lippen und einfach nur abstoßend.

„Erstens, woher willst du gewusst haben, dass ich hübsch bin? Hast du mit meinem Hintern gesprochen oder wie kamst du auf diesen Gedankenblitz? Zweitens, lieber lass ich meinen Rücken vollkommen verbrennen, als deine schmierigen Griffel darauf ertragen zu müssen und drittens, solltest du es dennoch wagen, mich anzufassen, wirst du dir wünschen, du wärst nicht nur in einem anderen Land, als ich, sondern am besten auf einem anderen Planenten.

Ich danke dir dennoch, für deine überflüssige Hilfe."

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf wieder von Mr. Macho weg. „Hey Süße, zier dich nicht so. Ich weiß, dass du drauf stehen wirst, wenn Tino die anfasst. Jede Schnecke steht drauf."

Draco stand bereits eine Weile in der Nähe und lauschte dem Gespräch der beiden. Irgendwie erinnerte es ihn an die Begegnung mit Mclaggen.

„Sag mal, ist das normal, dass du von dir in der dritten Person sprichst? Ich meine, wenn Hermine dir irgendwie helfen kann, dein Intelligenzdefizit wett zu machen, sags ihr ruhig. Sie wird's nicht tun, aber fragen kostet ja bekanntlich nichts. Wärst du jetzt so gut und würdest gehen? Du stehst mir in der Sonne."

Der Typ wollte immer noch nicht gehen und rückte näher an Hermine ran. „Du kleines Miststück, denkst du bist was besseres oder was?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Sie war echt genervt und obwohl sie es bis jetzt hatte vermeiden wollen, tat sie das einfachste, was ihr einfiel.

„Malfoy, verdammt! Steh da nicht so rum und hilf mir!"

Draco lachte. „Na gut, aber nur, weil du mich so lieb bittest." Er legte das Essen neben Hermine auf ihr Handtuch. Sofort griff sie nach ihrem Eis und leckte genüsslich daran. Draco wandte sich an den Typen und grinste ihn an. „Geh!"

„Als ob das helfen würde. Ich hab ihn mehrmals darum gebeten, mich in Ruhe zu lassen und.... hey, du feiger Hund! Hättest du ihm nicht ein bisschen Paroli bieten können? Wie steh ich denn jetzt da?"

Draco grinste dem davon hechtenden Typen hinterher und drehte sich dann zu Hermine um. „Na schmeckts dir?" Hermine hatte den Mund so voll, dass sie lediglich den Daumen heben konnte. „Gib mir was ab!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Hättst dir auch wasch holen können." Draco grinste und schnappte sich eine Pommes. Hermine schlug ihm auf die Finger. Draco grinste und kaute fröhlich.

Hermine wischte sich die Hände an einer Papierserviette sauber und legte sich wieder auf den Bauch. „Hey, Bücherwurm, du solltest deinen Rücken wirklich eincremen."

„Da komm ich nicht ran."

„du sonnst dich doch heute nicht zum ersten Mal! Wie machst du es denn sonst?"

„Harry!"

Draco seufzte, schnappte sich die Creme und verteilte sie auf ihrem Rücken. Hermine leiß es zu und genoss die Massage.

Nach einer Stunde, zog Hermine sich ihr Oberteil an und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. „Wohin gehst du?"

„Essen!"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Du hast erst vor einer Stunde oder so gegessen."

Hermine zuckte die Schultern.

„Wie kannst du so ein Gerippe sein und so viel in dich hinein stopfen."

„Keine Ahnung. Ist mir auch egal. Wenn ich irgendwann fett bin, weiß ich wenigstens woher es kommt."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er folgte Hermine ins Hotel. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Dracos Zimmer eine Etage höher lag, als Hermines und Ginny. Sie fragte sich, wieso er ihr das sagte. Was interessierte sie das!

Hermine scheuchte Ginny und die Jungs zusammen, sich fertig zu machen und ging dann mit ihnen ins Hotelrestaurant. Sie saßen am Tisch, als Draco und Blaise hereinschritten. „Mine, was machen die denn hier?"

Hermine sah nicht mal auf und zuckte die Schultern. Aufgrund von Platzmangel, bat man sie, den beiden Asyl an ihrem Tisch zu gewähren. Sie stimmten widerstrebend zu und aßen stillschweigend weiter.

Harry, Ron und Ginny betrachteten, ebenso wie Blaise, Hermine und Draco. Die beiden futterten und futterten. Hermines Freunde kannten das ja schon, doch niemals hatten sie gedacht, dass es jemanden gab, der genauso viel essen konnte, wie sie. Selbst Ron schaffte nicht diese Mengen. Blaise fand es ziemlich witzig, dass Draco beim Essen Konkurenz bekommen hatte. Wenn das mal keine Gemeinsamkeit war.

„Hallo Hermine, ich hoffe ich störe nicht." Hermine blickte widerwillig von ihrem Teller auf und begrüßte Pedro. Sie stellte alle der Reihe nach vor, wobei sie Draco wissentlich ausließ.

„Ich dachte, du arbeitest am Empfang und nicht als Kellner."

Pedro grinste. „Tu ich auch. Die Kellner erzählten mir, dass hier ein Phänomen stattfände und da wollt ich mal nach sehen." Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Sie meinten, hier äßen zwei dürre Personen so viel, dass die Vorräte für einen Monat, wahrscheinlich nur für die Tage eures Aufenthalts reichen würden.

Aber wie kannst du so viel essen? Du hast doch vorhin erst mit mir gegessen."

Draco verschluckte sich an seinen Spaghetti. „Sag mal, hast du vier Mägen, Granger. Was ich dir mitgebracht habe, war auch nicht gerade wenig."

Hermine zuckte die Schultern und legte ihr Besteck weg. „Ja, ja. Ich bin ja schon satt!"

Ron sah Hermine böse an. „Ron? Was ist los?"

„Nichts Hermine, rein gar nichts." Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Na dann ist ja gut. Ich dachte schon, du bist wütend."

Er stürmte aus dem Speisesaal und ließ Hermine, Harry und Ginny genervt aufstöhnen. Harry sah sie auffordernd an. „Los!"

„Ich will nicht!"

„Rede mit ihm!"

„Nein! Warum sollte ich? Er benimmt sich wie eine Diva!"

„Mine, du kennst ihn doch. Bitte geh mit ihm reden. Mir zu Liebe."

Hermine schmiss ihre Serviette auf den Tisch und ging grummelnd hinter Ron her.

Sie fand ihn draußen am Pool, auf einer der Liegen sitzen. „Ron, du Mädchen, wieso haust du ab?"

„Ich wollte dich nicht stören, mit deinen ganzen Verehrern."

Hermine grinste und setzte sich neben ihn. „Sehr zuvorkommend, aber da war keiner dabei."

„Ach ja? Und dieser Pablo?"

„Pedro! Der ist nicht interessiert an mir."

„Du hast den ganzen Tag mit Malfoy verbracht."

„Zwei Stunden. Und eigentlich hab ich ihn nur geduldet."

Ron grummelte. „Jetzt zick nicht schon am ersten Tag rum. Komm, wir gehen wieder rein." Er folgte ihr noch immer grummelnd in den Speiseraum zurück. Die anderen hatten auf sie gewartet und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Lobby.

„Pedro? Wann hast du Schluss? Wir wollten heute Abend in diese Bar an der Promenade!"

Pedro grinste sie an und wandte sich an den Hotelier. „Ich gehe jetzt!"

Dieser nickte und Pedro drehte sich wieder zu Hermine.

„Dann los!"

Hermine, Ginny und Pedro machten sich auf den Weg zu der Bar, während die vier Jungs verdattert in der Lobby standen. „Wo sind die guten, alten Zeiten hin, in denen die Frauen anhänglich waren und einem nicht von der Seite wichen?" Draco zuckte die Schultern. Potter und Weasley schienen genauso überrumpelt über den plötzlichen Aufbruch ihrer Begleiterinnen, wie er und Blaise.

Draco musste daran denken, wie sich Pansy verhalten hätte, wäre sie hier mit ihm. Sie wäre ihm nicht von der Seite gewichen, hätte stets darauf geachtet, ihn keinem Mädchen zu nahe kommen zu lassen.

Granger und das weibliche Wiesel machten ihr eigenes Ding. Potter und das männl..., na ja der zweitjüngste Weasleyspross, schienen davon alles andere als begeistert.

Blaise und Draco nahmen sich vor, mit ihren Eroberungen am folgenden Morgen fortzufahren und den freien Abend zu genießen. Potter und Weasley waren natürlich den beiden Frauen nachgelaufen. Was für Schoßhündchen!

Draco wusste nicht, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, von Granger abzulassen, doch nun stellte er sich die gesamte Zeit, die er versuchte seinen Verstand zu betäuben, vor, wie Hermine von einem Franzosen verführt wurde.

Blaise ging es nicht anders. Den gesamten Abend schwiegen er und Draco sich an und tranken alles, was sie an Alkohol finden konnten. Er hatte gesehen, wie die Kellner Ginny angesehen hatten und das hatte ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen.

Spät in der Nacht wurde Draco wach. Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass er noch immer an der Bar saß/lag und geschlafen hatte. Er sah sich nach dem Grund seines Erwachens um und erblickte Potter, Weasley, Granger und Weasley.

Hermine sah recht nüchtern aus, genau wie Potter, doch die beiden Weasleys sahen ziemlich fertig aus. Sie hielten sich gegenseitig, um nicht umzukippen, während Hermine und Potter Arm in Arm hinterher trabten. Draco verengte die Augen. Egal, wann er die beiden sah, sie waren seiner Meinung nach viel zu vertraut miteinander.

Potter flüsterte ihr irgendwas zu, woraufhin Hermine zu lachen anfing. Wieso konnte sie ihm nicht einmal dieses Lachen schenken?

Draco seufzte. Merlin, wie er es hasste, sich selbst gestehen zu müssen, was man versuchte zu verdrängen. Er stand ganz offensichtlich auf Hermine. Er wollte nicht nur mit ihr schlafen, er wollte ernsthaft... Zeit mit ihr verbringen.

Das war furchtbar. Draco wollte niemals Zeit mit einem Mädchen verbringen, außer um sie flachzulegen.

Hermine und Harry nahmen die beiden Weasleys mit auf ihre Zimmer. Hermine hatte zu Ginnys Glück einen Ausnüchterungstrank bei sich, den sie ihr jetzt reichte. Kaum verstummte ihr Gekicher, begann sie zu schlutzen. „Hey... Ginny, was ist los?"

Ginny vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen. „Ich steh auf Blaise!"

Hermine zog zischend die Luft ein. Abgesehen von diesem ziemlich plötzlichen Geständnis, war das so ziemlich das bescheuertste, was Ginny hatte passieren können.

Hermine ging zu ihr und strich ihr behutsam über den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Ginny."

Ginny drehte sich zu ihr. „Und was mach ich jetzt?"

Hermine überlegte. Blaise war kein schlechter Typ, verglich man ihn mit Draco oder einem Todesser. „Sag es ihm! Sag ihm, dass du auf ihn stehst, dass du von der Wette weißt und was dir sonst noch so einfällt."

Ginny sah sie ungläubig an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

Hermine nickte. „Doch. Deine einzige Hoffnung auf ein Beziehung mit Zabini, besteht darin, zu hoffen, dass die Wette nur eine übermütige Schnapsidee war. Ich hoffe es für dich. Aber Ginny... Tu nichts, bevor die Wettzeit nicht beendet ist. Ich will nicht, dass er dich verletzt!"

Ginny ließ sich in Hermines Arm sinken und von ihr hin und her wiegen. „Was ist mit Malfoy?"

Hermine seufzte. „Was sollte mit dem sein?"

„Du magst ihn!"

„Ja!"

„Stehst du auf ihn?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich kenne ihn kaum. Das was ich bisher hab kennen lernen dürfen, war nicht sehr positiv."

Ginny nickte nachdenklich. „Jungs sind solche Trottel! Wieso mussten sie so eine Wette abschließen? Sie wissen doch, wie toll sie sind. Sie spielen mit anderer Leute Gefühle, ohne sich über die Konsequenzen bewusst zu sein! Vollidioten!"

Hermine grinste. Sie legte sich in ihr eigenes Bett und sah aus dem Fenster. Warum mussten die beiden hier her kommen. Sie war so froh gewesen, die beiden wenigstens ein paar Tage loszuwerden und nun schliefen sie ein paar Etagen über ihnen. Mit einem leisen verzweifelten Seufzer, schlief sie ein.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermine ließ es sich nicht nehmen, am nächsten Morgen zu wirklich unchristlichen Zeiten aufzustehen. Sie hatte beschlossen, Draco und Blaise so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen, schließlich wollte sie ihre Ferien genießen.

Sie ging allein frühstücken und legte sich anschließend an den Pool. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendetwas bringen, Miss?"

Hermine sah auf und blickte in das Gesicht eines jungen Kellners. „Ähm, was steht denn zur Wahl?"

Der junge Mann grinste schief. „Ich denke, alles, was sie wollen."

Hermine nickte und dachte einen Moment nach. „Okay, kann ich einen Schoko Milchshake und ein Sandwich bekommen?"

Der Kellner lachte leise. Hatte es nicht gerade erst Frühstück gegeben? „Natürlich, kein Problem!" Hermine lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Weißt du, Granger, manche Leute würden es ausnützen, das Meer und den Pool direkt vor sich zu haben und würden nicht überall herumliegen, schlafen und essen."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Weißt du, Malfoy, mache Leute würden es ausnutzen, in einem kulturreichen Land, wie Spanien zu sein und nicht den ganzen Tag einer Frau hinterher laufen, bei der sie sowieso keine Chance hätten und abends aus purer Frustration darüber, Alkohol in rauen Mengen in sich laufen lassen."

Dracos Mine verzerrte sich vor unterdrückter Wut. Nach wenigen Sekunden entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder. „Wieso sträubst du dich so, ein Date mit mir zu haben? Es kann dir doch nichts schlimmes passieren. Oder hast du Schiss, es könnte dir zu sehr gefallen?"

Hermine grinste ihn an. „Mist, jetzt bist du der Lösung verdammt nahe gekommen. Ich versuche möglichst dir aus dem Weg zu gehen, damit dein unglaublicher Charme mich nicht dazu bringt, mich in dich zu verlieben."

Draco seufzte. „Du nimmst mich nicht ernst."

„Stimmt!"

„Komm schon, Granger, ein lächerliches Date."

„Malfoys betteln nicht!"

„Ich bettle nicht, ich überzeuge."

„Na schön!"

„Also gibst du mir eine Chance?"

„Nein, ein Date."

„Das ist eine Chance."

„Wenn du meinst."

„Sei nicht so schnippisch."

„Und du nicht so ein Weichei!"

Ihr „Gespräch" wurde unterbrochen, denn der Kellner kam mit Hermines Bestellung. „Hier Miss. Kann ich ihrem Freund irgendwas bringen?"

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Keine Ahnung. Die schlafen alle noch!"

Der Kellner sah sie verwirrt an.

„Beachten Sie di Irre einfach nicht. Sie traut sich einfach nicht, mich als ihren Freund zu bezeichnen. Sie ist sehr schüchtern."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und lehnte sich glücklich zurück und schlürfte an ihrem Milchshake.

Draco machte keine Anstalten, sich von Hermines Liege zu erheben und da Hermine eigentlich nur ihre Ruhe haben wollte, beachtete sie ihn einfach nicht weiter.

Kurze Zeit später war sie eingeschlafen.

Draco nahm sich eine Liege und stellte sie in direkter Nähe zu Hermines auf. Auch er schlief kurze Zeit später ein.

„Unglaublich! In Hogwarts hassen die beiden sich und hier schlafen sie friedlich nebeneinander! Das ist doch nicht normal!" Harry sah auf die beiden Schlafenden hinunter. Ron, Ginny und er hatten sich auf die Suche nach Hermine gemacht, um etwas zusammen mit ihr zu unternehmen. Harry hatte irgendwie den Eindruck, egal wo Hermine sich auch aufhielt, war Malfoy nicht weit entfernt. Am liebsten hätte er ihn einfach irgendwo hingehext, wo er ihn nicht mehr störte.

„Wisst ihr, Hermine geht nie ins Wasser! Sie liegt immer nur rum! Ich finde, dass sollten wir ändern!" Harry und Ginny nickten zustimmend. Die beiden Jungs gingen an jeweils ein Ende von Hermine. Ron griff unter ihre Kniekehlen und Harry unter ihre Arme. Hermine erwachte ganz plötzlich und realisierte in sekundenschnelle, was vor sich ging. „Nein! Harry, Ron, ihr werdet es bereuen. Ich werde euch... grr, lasst mich los!" Sie taten nicht der gleichen und gingen mit ihr zum Pool. Hermine versuchte sich frei zu strampeln, doch sowohl Ron, als auch Harry waren ihr kräftetechnisch weit überlegen.

Durch den Lärm erwachte auch Draco. Alarmiert von dem Frauengeschrei, sah er sich um. Er sah, wie Harry und Ron, Schwung holten, indem sie Hermine hin und her schaukelten. „Ron, ich rede nie wieder mit dir, wenn du das tust!"

„Darauf lass ich es ankommen!"

„Harry Potter, dir wird Voldemort vorkommen, wie der reinste Urlaub, wenn ich mit dir frtig bin! Legt mich wieder auf meine Liege."

Draco schmunzelte. Das war amüsant. Hermine hatte soeben wieder Luft geholt, als sie mit einem lauten Platsch im Wasser landete.

Fröhlich grinsend sprangen ihre drei Freunde hinterher. Hermine tauchte wieder auf und sah ihre Freunde wütend an. „Ha, ihr blöden Trottel, das bekommt ihr zurück. Und du, Ginevra, du genauso! Tu nicht so engelsgleich!!!"

Draco beobachtete die vier. Sie schienen Spaß zu haben. Das Wiesel- Mädchen und ihr Bruder lieferten sich ein Wettschwimmen, während Hermine und Potter im Wasser gegeneinander kämpften. Sie bespritzten sich mit Wasser und tauchten sich gegenseitig unter. Wieder verspürte Draco diesen ungewohnten Stich in der Magengegend. Sie waren so vertraut miteinander!"

So verliefen die gesamten nächsten Tage. Draco verbrachte so viel Zeit wie möglich in Hermines Nähe, Blaise in Ginnys, während die beiden ihre Zeit mit Harry und Ron zubrachten. Ron machte immer mehr Annäherungsversuche an Hermine, die diese so gut wie möglich ignorierte.

Der letzte Abend war angebrochen. Da Hermine Draco versprochen hatte, einmal etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen, musste sie wohl oder übel diesen letzten Abend opfern.

Draco wartete vor ihrer Zimmertür auf sie. „Komm schon Hermine, wir wollen los." Hermine grummelte vor sich hin. Es war ein Doppeldate mit Blaise und Ginny, die an diesem Abend, Blaise ihre Gefühle gestehen wollte. Die beiden waren bereits unten in der Lobby.

Draco nervte so seh vor der Tür, dass Hermine ihn reinließ. „Wieso brauchst du denn so lange Hermine? Du siehst doch gut aus."

Hermine sah ihn gespielt verschämt an. „Oh Draco, das ist so lieb von dir. Niemals zuvor erhielt ich en so nettes Kompliment." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin gleich fertig. Ich hab die Zeit vergessen und die ganze Zeit gelesen. Als Ginny dann gehen wollte, fiel mir auf, dass ich noch nicht wirklich bereit war."

Widerwillig bat sie ihn herein und bedeutete ihm auf dem Bett Platz zu nehmen, während sie sich fertig machte. Hermine schnappte sich ein paar andere Klamotten aus ihrem Kleiderschrank und zog sie sich schnell über ihren Bikini. Draco sagte nichts. Er hatte sie bereits im Bikini gesehen und nur weil sie diesen jetzt als ihre Unterwäsche nutze, änderte das nichts. Hermine sah in den Spiegel, schnappte sich ihre Bürste und fuhr sich damit durch die lockigen Haare. „Fertig!"

Draco zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Sie sah toll aus, aber besonders lange hatte sie nicht gebraucht. „Viel Mühe hast du dir ja nicht gegeben."

Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Seh ich dir nicht gut genug aus oder was?"

Draco hob abwehrend die Hände. „Doch, aber ich dachte Frauen brauchen immer länger zum fertig werden." Hermine grinste verschmitzt. „Meine Sachen lagen vorher schon bereit. Geduscht war ich auch schon, meine Haare sind gemacht gewesen und Make up leg ich für dich nicht auf."

Ach, Draco liebte ihre ehrliche und direkt Art. Er zog sie hinter sich aus dem Zimmer und schleppte sie aus dem Hotel heraus durch die Straßen Spaniens zu einer kleinen Bar.

Ginny und Blaise waren bereits da und unterhielten sich. Der Abend wurde lustig. Hermine nahm sich vor, die Wette einmal zu vergessen und Draco als richtiges Date zu sehen und es lohnte sich. Viel später am Abend zog Ginny Hermine in eine Ecke der Bar und sah sie ernst an. „Ich werde Blaise die Wette heute Nacht gewinnen lassen, Hermine." Hermine sah sie interessiert an. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe und er tut es auch. Er wird Draco nichts sagen, aber er meinte, du solltest vielleicht einmal mit ihm reden. Blaise glaubt, ihm geht es nicht mehr nur um die doofe Wette." Hermine seufzte. „Das interessiert mich nicht, Ginny. Er ist ein Idiot und wird es immer bleiben." Ginny sah sie traurig an. Sie war sich sicher, auch sie empfand mehr für ihn, als sie zugab.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen, Ginny! Wenn du und Blaise... also wenn, ... du weißt schon. Bienchen, Blümchen blabla, kannst du mir bescheid geben? Ich weiß es ist komisch, aber tu es bitte!" Ginny nickte verdutzt. Ein paar Stunden später verschwanden Ginny und Blaise. Hermine blieb allein mit Draco zurück. „Hermine? Tanzt du mit mir?" Hermine überwand all ihren Widerwillen und lächelte ihn fröhlich an. „Gerne doch, Draco." Sie erhoben sich und gingen auf die Tanzfläche. Es spielte ein langsames Lied und Draco zog Hermine dicht zu sich. Hermine hasste sich für ihre Gefühle. Sie genoss den Tanz. Sie genoss seine Nähe. Sie MOCHTE Draco. Draco, der eine Wette darüber abschloss, ob er sie ins Bett bekam. Draco, der sie zu sich nach Hause einlud, um seine Wette zu gewinnen, der ihr nach Spanien nachreiste, bloß um sie ins Bett zu kriegen.

Eine Träne rann Hermines Wange hinab, als sie an die Briefe dachte, die er ihr geschrieben hatte. An die Zeit , in der sie vergessen hatte, warum er so nett zu ihr war. Sie hasst ihn! Sie hass ihn dafür, dass sie ihn mochte, sehr mochte!

Draco streichelte ihr über den Rücken. „Ich hab den Abend mit dir sehr genossen, Hermine. Wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, würde ich... ich würde das gerne wiederholen. Also ein Treffen mit dir." Hermine schrie innerlich. Diese kleine Ratte. Konnte er sie nicht wenigstens jetzt vergessen lassen, wieso er das tat. Musste er sie daran erinnern, dass er sie möglichst bald flachlegen wollte?

Hermine presste ihre Lippen hart auf seine. Da war nichts zärtliches bei. Sie war wütend und sie wollte ihn ihre Wut spüren lassen.

Draco war ein wenig erschrocken über den plötzlichen Überfall. Er erwiderte den Kuss und ihre anfängliche Aggressivität ließ bald nach. Es war ein schöner Kuss. Leidenschaftlich, gefühlvoll und leider auch.. erregend.

Hermine spürte Dracos Reaktion auf den Kuss. Sie löste ihre Lippen einen Moment von seinen und strich mit ihrer Hand über seinen Schritt. Draco hielt sie fest und sah sie fragend an. Hermine grinste verführerisch. „Lass uns hier verschwinden!" Sie holten ihre Sachen und verließen die Bar. Draco und Hermine hielten immer wieder an um sich erneut zu küssen und es verging eine halbe Ewigkeit, ehe sie im Hotel ankamen. Hermine wusste, Ginny und Blaise waren in ihrem Zimmer, also folgte sie Draco in seins. Er teilte es sich nicht mit Blaise und trotzdem war es mehr als doppelt so groß, wie das, was sie mit Ginny teilte.

Küssend gingen sie in das Schlafzimmer und sanken auf das Bett. Hermine hoffte, dass Ginny sich endlich melden würde, denn lange würde sie es weder schaffen, Draco zurückzuhalten, noch wollte sie das. Endlich wurde die Münze um ihren Hals heiß. Unauffällig sah sie hinauf und grinste. `Wow!´ Das war doch mal deutlich! Sie hielt sich nicht länger zurück und begann Draco von seinen Sachen zu befreien. Dieser tat es ihr gleich. Nach kurzer Zeit lagen sie nackt übereinander und küssten sich wieder verlangend. Hermine stöhnte laut in seinen Mund, als er seine Finger über den Venushügel weiter nach unten zu ihrer Klitoris wandern ließ und dort herüber strich.

Wieder und wieder trieb er sie näher an ihren Höhepunkt und hielt kurz davor inne. „Gott Hermine, du bist unheimlich schön, wenn du vor Ekstase stöhnst." Hermine entwich erneut ein Stöhnen und sie drehte sich um, so dass sie auf Draco zum Sitzen kam. „Genug des Vorspiels, Malfoy. Ich will dich in mir spüren! Jetzt!" Draco drehte sich wieder mit ihr, so dass er wieder über ihr lag. „Mit Vergnügen, Hermine." Mit einem schnellen, harten Stoß war er in ihr. Kein Gedanke an die dämliche Wette. Nur Hermine. Seine Hermine.

„Gott, Malfoy! Oh... tiefer!" Draco kämpfte um seine Beherrschung, doch er kam ihrer Bitte nach. Als er merkte, dass Hermine kurz vorm Kommen war, beugte er sich zu ihrem Ohr. „Ich bitte dich, Hermine, stöhn meinen Namen, wenn du kommst." Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie war so kurz davor, sie wollte einen Moment so tun, als hätte all das, absolut nichts mit der bescheuerten Wette zu tun.

„Draco..........." Ihre Muskeln zogen sich um Draco zusammen. Er stieß weiter in sie. Schneller und härter, ohne sich weiter zurück zu halten stieß er zu und ergoss sich in sie. Er sackte auf ihr zusammen und blieb schwer atmend liegen. Hermine schloss die Augen. Er hatte es wirklich getan. Er hatte mit ihr wegen einer verdammten Wette geschlafen.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und manövrierte ihn von sich runter.

Draco sah ihr irritiert dabei zu, wie sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett schwang und sich aufrichtete. Er hielt sie am Arm fest. „Wohin willst du? Du kannst gerne bei mir bleiben."

Hermine wandte sich nicht um, stand entgültig auf und begann ihre Klamotten aufzulesen und sie anzuziehen. „Wieso solltest du das wollen, _Draco? _Du hast doch, was du wollest. Deine Wette ist beendet." Draco erstarrte. „Vielleicht nicht, wie du es geplant hast, aber sie ist definitiv vorbei."

Draco sprang auf und drehte sie zu sich um. „Was meinst du?" Hermine lächelte ihn kalt an. „Blaise hat gewonnen."

Draco schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Was interessierte ihn diese Wette? Hermine war sauer und schien die ganze Zeit bescheid gewusst zu haben. Er verstand nicht, wieso er weiter nach der bekloppten Wette fragte. „Blaise hat noch nicht mit Weasley geschlafen!"

Hermine tätschelte ihm mitleidsvoll die Wange. „Doch, ich fürchte schon. Ziemlich genau fünf Minuten, bevor wir Sex hatte, war die Liaison zwischen Ginny und Blaise beendet." Draco verstand nicht. „Heißt das, du wusstest die ganze Zeit bescheid?" Sie nickte. „Und du hast trotzdem mit mir geschlafen?"

Hermine lachte kalt. „Was könnte schlimmer sein, als mit einem Schlammblut zu schlafen und die Wette trotzdem zu verlieren? Da bringst du schon so ein Opfer und dann völlig umsonst." Hermine schnappte ihre Tasche und verließ das Zimmer. Draco sackte auf seinem Bett zusammen. Er hatte Hermine verloren. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er versucht, sie für sich zu gewinnen. Die Wette war dabei nur Ausrede für sein schnelles Handeln gewesen. Hätte er ihr alles gestanden, vielleicht hätte er dann noch eine Chance bei ihr.

Nein! Er war ein Malfoy! Er gab nicht auf. Im Moment war Hermine vielleicht noch sauer auf ihn, doch er würde sie für sich gewinnen. Darauf wettete er!

Hermine schnappte ihre Koffer und schleppte sie in die Hotelhalle. Ginny, Harry und Ron waren auch schon da. Hermine war ein wenig niedergeschlagen. Solange die Wette noch lief, hatte sie sich einreden können, Draco hätte wirkliches Interesse an ihr, doch jetzt war nur noch der Schmerz da. Sie sah, wie Blaise und Draco eben


End file.
